Warriors What-Ifs?
by Bookreader525
Summary: What if Bluestar didn't become leader of ThunderClan? What if Leafpool stayed with Crowfeather when they ran away? What if SkyClan wasn't chased out of the forest? In this series of one-shots, I answer all these questions in the way I think things would've happened. R&R! Rated T just in case.
1. If Thistleclaw Became Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Warriors! **_**I hope you enjoy this series of one-shots about alternate happenings in the _Warriors _series...**

* * *

_Sunstar stood, tall and proud, on _the Highrock. His amber eyes gleamed in the sunlight that was tinged with the chilly breeze and icy frost. "I am deeply saddened to announce that Tawnyspots will no longer be able to serve as deputy," he announced solemnly, though Bluefur could sense that tears were lingering behind his guarded gaze. The ginger tom quickly puffed back up after one last mournful glance at the gray tom, who was struggling to breathe from his formal place below the large rock. "But now is the time for me to announce the new deputy of the Clan." He took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on Bluefur for a heartbeat.

She shuddered, and glanced down at her three kits, all of whom were playing happily at her paws, completely unaware of the life-changing decision Sunstar was clearly about to make. _I'm sorry, Sunstar. But I cannot be deputy. I have kits to look after, and right now they mean more than anything else to me._

The leader ripped his faintly anxious look away from her and returned to raking it over the cats of ThunderClan, all gathered expectantly a few fox-lengths under his flexing claws. One clear choice for second-in-command, however, stood out profusely from the others. His pelt was thick, gray, and mottled, with fur that faded into a pale creamy white at the face. Amber eyes gleamed, sharp and ruthless with ambition. With a swift lash of the tail, the tom stood up with a short-lived snicker as he heard his name.

"Thistleclaw," Sunstar called with a half-gulp that Bluefur barely noticed herself. "Thistleclaw, you are the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Cheers arose from the crowd, some uncertain, some innocently happy, and others flat-out terrified of what was to come of their Clan.

"Thank you, thank you," Thistleclaw purred. He turned and smirked at Bluefur by the nursery before padding to the front, plopping down a bit too close to Tawnyspots for comfort. The sick tom wrinkled his nose and shuffled away.

Bluefur's breath caught in her throat as she waited for Thistleclaw's next action.

"May, uh, may Tawnyspots rest peacefully in the elders' den," Thistleclaw growled awkwardly. "And, trust me, your Clan is in good paws with me as your deputy!" He stood abruptly and shuffled over to his son, Whitestorm. After murmuring something in the white warrior's ear, he moved over by the exit to the camp and proudly yowled, "Who would like to be on the first patrol led by me, as deputy?"

After that, the meeting broke up, and Bluefur relaxed slightly. Now she wouldn't have to face Sunstar staring at her again like that, now that there was no turning back.

**-o3o-**

"Mother?" A small paw tugged on Bluefur's leg fur, and the queen glanced down.

It was Mosskit, her adorable daughter. Mistykit and Stonekit sat beside their sister, blue eyes wide and round.

"Mother, I'm hungry," Mosskit whined, already starting to crawl to Bluefur's belly in a search for milk.

Bluefur purred and guided her kits into the nursery where she then allowed them to nurse. _It's better that I stay with my kits. Imagine if I had taken them to Oakheart in that massive blizzard last night! Surely one of them would have died. This way, in case things get gory with Thistleclaw as leader, I can take my kits and flee to RiverClan, for the better safety for them._

She then thought about her sister, Snowfur, who had died when she was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath when Whitestorm was just a small kit. _Have I made the right decision, sister? _Bluefur wondered as Mistykit pulled away from the warm heap of her plump siblings to gaze up at her mother. The queen purred, rubbing off the flecks of milk around her older daughter's muzzle. _You will grow up to be a strong and brave cat, and I know it._

**-o3o-**

"I have some grave news, cats," Thistleclaw announced the next morning. Bluefur was sitting outside the den she shared with White-eye and her kits, head cocked as Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit scuffled at her paws. "I'm afraid Sunstar died in the night." The deputy didn't sound so unhappy however, and Bluefur stiffened. _Sunstar had at least four lives left, and he was perfectly healthy last night! _

Gasps of shock rippled over the crowd. Bluefur realized with a jolt that this meant Thistleclaw was going to be leader of ThunderClan after just one day of being deputy. She shook her head, blue eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"I shall leave for the Moonstone today with Featherwhisker to earn my nine lives," Thistleclaw went on rather blandly as he gestured to the medicine cat.

"Shouldn't we mourn Sunstar first?" Rosetail called out. Bluefur glanced at her with gratitude.

Thistleclaw appeared to be taken by surprise, as though his littermate couldn't possibly think of something more reasonable than him. "Well, yes, I suppose," he mumbled. "All of you can. But Featherwhisker and I must go now if I, I mean we, are to return before dark."

He climbed down from the Highrock and trotted into the leader's den, quickly returning with a dull ginger body. Bluefur squinted at Sunstar as he was dragged across the way to rest in the center of the clearing. His fur was totally smooth, not patchy and thin like a sick cat's would be. He had no wounds, so he wasn't fought to death. She ushered her kits into the nursery with a stern order to remain there and then padded over to Sunstar just as Thistleclaw dropped him onto the ground. Cats pushed forward to get a good look at the deceased leader, noses wrinkling at the strong death smell wafting in the air.

Swiftbreeze reached forward to rasp her tongue over Sunstar's cheek but was swatted away by Thistleclaw. The tabby-and-white warrior glared at him, and he muttered, "Don't touch him. He must be fit for burial." His gaze flashed to the elders, who were walking tiredly over, talking quietly amongst themselves. "Right?"

"Um, right," Stonepelt replied with a shrug, clearly having missed what Thistleclaw had said before.

For a few heartbeats the deputy turned away as he confronted the clueless elders, and Bluefur used this time to examine the area around Sunstar's neck, which had been covered over with tuft of loose golden fur. Her eyes widened as she nosed the chunks of hair away. A few cats around her recognized what she was doing and leaned in closer to protect her from being seen in case Thistleclaw turned back around at that moment.

As she got closer to the loose skin at the leader's neck, specks of dried blood started appearing. She gulped and went deeper, picking out the blanket of fur until she came upon a deep wound encrusted with dark red.

Sunstar had been murdered.

Her gaze flashed to Thistleclaw, and she opened her mouth to speak as she backed away, kicking the fur back onto Sunstar's damaged neck in a hurry. But by the time the deputy had verified that he was leaving with Featherwhisker, no cat had the courage to speak up.

**-o3o-**

"What can we do?" Bluefur cried. She, Adderfang, Thrushpelt, and a few of the other warriors who had been around to see the fatal lacerations on Sunstar's neck were curled in a huddle later that afternoon during the warmest part of the day.

"There's no doubt Thistleclaw killed Sunstar so that he could be leader sooner," Adderfang meowed the obvious, voice lowered significantly.

"No cat has the guts to confront him, either," Thrushpelt pointed out. "Anybody who does would be risking their life." Bluefur glanced at him, deep into his handsome green eyes. _If not for Oakheart, he would have been a perfect mate. Then again, every other cat besides him thinks he _is _my mate. _She forced herself to inch a little closer to him, and a faint purr rumbled from his throat that didn't sound fake.

Leopardfoot's eyes were practically bulging out of her head. "We can't let this killer become leader of our Clan!"

Adderfang tilted his head, curiosity and wonder lighting his gaze. "Will StarClan give him his lives? They may not since he is evil."

"Oh, come on," Bluefur protested. "We kill animals on a daily basis- prey. We all have fur, eyes, and claws-"

"Killing Sunstar is a difference, though," Stormtail cut in mildly as though Bluefur weren't his daughter. "Sunstar is a cat. A cat is not a mouse, squirrel, or vole." He narrowed his river-blue eyes that perfectly matched Bluefur's. "How dare you accuse him of not being as important!"

Bluefur sighed and forced herself to not glare at her ignorant father. Why did he have to be the only cat she had left out of her, him, her sister, and her mother?

"We have no choice," Bluefur murmured. "We have to allow him to be our leader. Only StarClan knows who he'll choose as his deputy; it probably won't be a smart choice, I'll tell you that. Sunstar will be missed just as much as Pinestar, was even more." Leopardfoot flinched at hearing the name of her former mate. "We'll just have to live through it."

**-o3o-**

"My first duty as leader is to, of course, appoint my deputy," Thistleclaw, now Thistlestar, yowled from his place atop the Highrock. "And that cat will be none other than Tigerclaw, my talented former apprentice who has been through too much to name. Now I believe that he deserves a chance to prove his full potential as the second-in-command of ThunderClan."

Bluefur shuddered in disbelief. How was this possible? How could StarClan let this happen? She curled her tail tighter around her three kits and exchanged a worried gander with Thrushpelt. She then searched for Whitestorm in the crowd. Her nephew looked severely disappointed.

The handsome dark tabby tom stepped forward, murmuring thanks, and took his new place below the Highrock, Thistleclaw's place for just one day.

Thistlestar's sharp amber gaze flicked from cat to cat, until it landed on White-eye and her two little ones. The gray tom asked suddenly, "White-eye, how old are your kits?"

White-eye blinked, looking from Runningkit and Mousekit to the new leader. "What do you me-"

"White-eye," Thistlestar said again, more testily this time, "I _said_, how old are your kits?"

The half-blind queen lowered her head and meowed, "They'll be exactly four moons tomorrow."

"Perfect," Thistlestar muttered loud enough for the Clan to hear. He reapplied his attention to the ThunderClan cats below and declared, "Runningkit, please step forward."

_Oh no. Please, StarClan, no. He can't be making White-eye's kits apprentices already! _Bluefur shivered, watching as White-eye, too scared to object to Thistlestar's command, groomed her son and then released the small brown tom, allowing him to slowly walk forward until he was gazing up at Thistlestar from below the Highrock.

"Running, you have-"

"Wait! Stop!" Sparrowpelt, Runningkit and Mousekit's father, burst forward next to his son. "Thistlestar, you can't be serious. My kits are not old enough to be made apprentices yet!"

Thistlestar glared down at the dark tabby. "Nonsense, Sparrowpelt. I'm not making them apprentices. I'm making them trainees."

Sparrowpelt tilted his head, confused. "Isn't that the same thing?"

The huge gray tom shook his head. "Trainees are pre-apprentices. You become a trainee at four moons, and learn fighting skills a little early, to prepare you for apprenticeship."

Runningkit jumped up and down, clearly excited.

Without giving Sparrowpelt another chance to speak, Thistlestar went on, eventually naming Runningkit Runningclaw.

"But that's a warrior name!" some cat protested, and to that Thistlestar replied, "Not anymore, at least not in this Clan. From now on, kits go from -kit to -claw to -paw to whatever their warrior name is."

Bluefur couldn't believe it.

**-o3o-**

Many moons passed. No cat could go against Thistlestar's new trainee method or any of his new ways; and if you did go against it, you were slaughtered by either him, Tigerclaw, or another cat forced to do it for pure entertainment of the cruel leader and deputy.

Bluefur watched as Sparrowpelt, Stormtail, Thrushpelt, Rosetail, and countless other cats were killed for having their own opinion. And worst of all, some of the cats once against Thistlestar became his ally, and they guarded the camp day and night to prevent escape. Bluefur was locked in, and was made to watch as the newly-named Mossclaw, Mistyclaw, and Stoneclaw fought against Runningclaw and Mouseclaw, with claws out. Each day, Bluefur watched as her kits earned new scratches and bruises. One day, she couldn't find Mistyclaw. She found her oldest daughter bleeding to death in the sandy hollow. Heart broken and knowing there was no hope for Mistyclaw, Bluefur decided to fix this, even if it cost her her life.

She waited until the day after her remaining two kits were given their warrior names: Mossblood and Stonefang, when she knew cats would still be in a celebratory mood for the new warriors. She learned about the guards' schedules, and was able to dart out of camp between the guards' shifts. She sped all the way to ThunderClan's best ally at the time, WindClan, and told Tallstar about the mess they were in. It took some convincing, but eventually the black-and-white tom traveled back to ThunderClan with several of his warriors and Bluefur. WindClan tried to stop Thistlestar and his growing army, but all of Tallstar's cats that he brought were killed except for one or two. Tallstar lost two lives and Thistlestar lost one. Bluefur survived the battle, but was slaughtered the next day. Thistlestar forced Mossblood and Stonefang to kill their own mother, and she watched their emotionless eyes before the world turned black.

**-o3o-**

After Bluefur's death, things went from worse to more worse. Any good-hearted cat left in ThunderClan was killed, and all kits were taught bloodshed from birth. Eventually, all three of the other Clans teamed up and took down ThunderClan, eradicating it from the forest.

So basically, had Bluestar not become leader, ThunderClan would've been demolished and forgotten like SkyClan. Rusty the kittypet would have wandered to another Clan, or have stayed a kittypet.

Bluestar saved many lives, even though she sacrificed her kits to RiverClan, even losing Mosskit in the process.

Thanks to her, ThunderClan is still here today.

* * *

**What did you think? Too upsetting? I can tone it down a bit for my next one-shot. Please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. If Cinderpelt Wasn't Crippled

**Thanks so much for the follow and fave! As well as the reviews! It all means so much to me, guys, that you take the time to write a review. That's a good idea too, about if Cinderpelt never broke her leg. I'm going to do that one today, and tell me more ideas, guys! As of right now, tomorrow is if Leafpool stayed with Crowfeather when they ran away.**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Bluestar gasped. Cinderpaw was just walking _onto the Thunderpath, and there was a trap right there! The ThunderClan leader couldn't let this happen, even if it cost her her own life. The blue-gray female bounded onto the path and pushed Cinderpaw out of the way just as the monster came. Bluestar's yowl of pain ripped through the air as Cinderpaw rolled safely onto the opposite side of the Thunderpath. The cats walked forward and carried their leader off the Thunderpath. Fireheart could barely look at Bluestar's mangled back leg.

Yellowfang examined Bluestar's leg and shook her head sadly. "There's no way I can fix this. She'll be crippled for the rest of her life."

Fireheart gasped. "But she's our leader! How can she lead us if she's-"

"You know Bluestar," Yellowfang interrupted him. "Even better than I do. But if I know anything about Bluestar, it's that she's a fighter. She'll get through this."

Fireheart trudged out of the medicine den, disbelief making him stumble. How could this have happened? And to Bluestar? He glanced up and noticed Cinderpaw at his side, looking downcast.

"It'll be okay," he comforted his apprentice. "Her leg will always be... different but she'll be the same old Bluestar."

"But it's my fault she's hurt!" Cinderpaw protested. "If I hadn't wandered onto the Thunderpath, she wouldn't have had to save me."

"But she did save you," Fireheart pointed out. "So the only thing you owe is a major thanks to her. Go on," he meowed, ushering the young gray she-cat to Yellowfang's den.

As Cinderpaw scampered off, Fireheart gazed after her. He was starting to feel different around Cinderpaw. She was a very nice cat, yes, and sweet... but Fireheart couldn't quite place his claw on it. He figured he'd find out what the feeling was sooner or later, just not then.

**-o3o-**

A few moons passed. Bluestar recovered well enough, but ended up losing a life due to blood loss when her wound on her leg accidentally ripped back open. But she was well enough to give Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw their warrior names: Brackenfur and Cinderheart. The moment Cinderheart received her warrior name, Fireheart knew what the feeling was: he _loved _Cinderheart. But how could he possibly ever tell her? As far as she was concerned, their relationship was strictly mentor-apprentice, and now warrior-warrior. Nothing more. Or so he thought...

Cinderheart purred as she was named. She still felt guilty as ever that Bluestar was the crippled one, not her, but the gray female couldn't help being happy. She almost felt like she had been named after Fireheart. But Cinderheart had been the name she always wanted, even when she was a tiny kit in ThunderClan before Rusty arrived.

There was a fire, and a few elders as well as Yellowfang, who lacked an apprentice, died from smoke inhalation. For a while ThunderClan was without a medicine cat, until medicine cats from the other Clans agreed to train young Brightpaw to be a medicine cat.

Time came and went, and eventually Bluestar passed on, leaving Fireheart in charge of ThunderClan. He became Firestar, and his deputy was Graystripe. She and Firestar grew closer and closer, and when he asked Cinderheart to be his mate, she didn't hesitate to say yes. And it wasn't long until she was expecting his kits.

One day, when Cinderheart was close to giving birth, Firestar was called out on a mission, and he asked for one cat to come with him. Brackenfur ended up going with Firestar, and the two were gone for a long time. While Graystripe was in charge, she gave birth to two little toms, one ginger like his father and one gray like his mother. Cinderheart refused to name them until Firestar came back.

And come back Firestar did, except without Brackenfur. Forlornly, Firestar informed his Clan that Brackenfur had been hit by a monster on the way home, and he had to be buried at the scene because it was too far away to bring his body back.

A particular she-cat, named Sandstorm, was very upset at this news. She had been very close with Brackenfur, but now that he was dead, there was no need for her to be around anymore, or so the ginger tabby thought. The next day, Sandstorm was found dead on the Thunderpath, the same Thunderpath Bluestar had been crippled on.

Firestar and Cinderheart tried to look past the sad news to name their kits, but Cinderheart missed her brother dearly. They ended up naming their kits Brackenkit and Sandkit, after Brackenfur and Sandstorm.

**-o3o-**

Life went on, and Cinderheart lived a long life, even traveling to the lake. She and Firestar's sons grew up to become Brackenstorm and Sandfur, still named after Brackenfur and Sandstorm, just with switched prefixes and suffixes.

Cinderheart fought hard in the battle with the badgers, but no matter what she did, her younger sister Brightleaf, the medicine cat, could not save her, and she passed away, leaving behind Firestar and her sons. Firestar was devastated, and ended up not living as long as he should've, losing the remainder of his lives in Hawkfrost's trap.

So, basically, if Cinderpelt had not been crippled:

-She would've become Cinderheart and become Firestar's mate, and bear his two sons, Brackenstorm and Sandfur

-There would not have been a medicine cat to take Yellowfang's place, so Brightheart would have been a medicine cat instead of a warrior, so she would not have been scarred, but also would not have had kits with Cloudtail, so no Dovewing or Ivypool

-Also no Power of Three cats, because Leafpool and Squirrelflight would not have been born

-Sorreltail would've been without a mate or have become mates with someone else, since Brackenfur died on the SkyClan journey

-Sandstorm might've become mates with Brackenfur, but since she killed herself and he died, she didn't, and died unhappy

-And, of course, Bluestar would have been hit by the monster instead and crippled her own leg, but still lived

* * *

**So that's it. Tell me what you thought! Tomorrow: if Leafpool stayed with Crowfeather when they ran away.**

**-Mossy**


	3. If Leafpool Ran Away with Crowfeather

**Sooo... I had a spark of inspiration and just couldn't wait until tomorrow, so here's the Leaf and Crow one-shot for you guys today XD Enjoy~**

**-Mossy**

* * *

Leafpool_paused, staring down at the _forest she had called home for only a little while. She swallowed, amber eyes watering as she thought of the cats she would never see again. But then she turned back around and smiled- because Crowfeather was here. He would be here with her, every step of the way. She would never have to worry again.

And this... this was right for her. She was in love, but in the Clans medicine cats were not allowed to have a mate, let alone kits. Here, she could put her knowledge of herbs to get use in case she or Crowfeather got hurt, and they could raise a family freely together, without secret nightly visits or only talking once a moon at the Gatherings.

This was the rest of Leafpool's life, just traveling, and being with her one true love.

**-o3o-**

She and Crowfeather walked a long time, stopping to rest and eat at convenient places. They never ran into trouble. And, after several moons, Leafpool realized she was expecting kits. Overjoyed, Crowfeather declared that they finally settle down somewhere, at least until the kits could travel.

Leafpool gave birth on a milky twilight, bearing three small kits: two toms and a she-cat. It was an easy birth, though it was in the dead of leaf-bare, Crowfeather coached her the whole way through and they ended up with three healthy little ones. The oldest was a golden tom, very strong and large compared to his siblings. They named him Blazekit. His sister, a black she-cat, was called Leafkit, after Crowfeather insisted she be named after her wonderful mother. The youngest, smallest, weakest gray tabby tom was named Featherkit, after Feathertail, Leafpool decided. The pair chose to stick with Clan names, and wanted to wait and see if their kits wanted to keep their Clan names or drop the end part of their names and be like loners. Unfortunately, the kits would never get that far.

A fierce blizzard hit the area the next day, and Featherkit was lost in the snow before they even realized he was blind. Crowfeather dug through the white mounds for days, but never found his littlest son's body.

Then, when they traveled through an area scarce of prey, Leafpool's milk went dry, and Leafkit passed on from starvation.

Only Blazekit lasted through all of this, and Crowfeather and Leafpool, feeling hopeless and staggering with grief, collapsed in a small, mossy clearing at the edge of a forest. At this point, Blazekit was almost five moons old, and was a major chatterbox. One night, Blazekit kept complaining that his stomach hurt, but Leafpool passed it off as a stomach bug, praying to StarClan that they wouldn't take her final kit too.

The next morning, Leafpool awoke and found Blazekit wasn't at her side. She roused Crowfeather, and together the two searched for their oldest son. They didn't have to go far: they followed a weak trail of blood and found Blazekit's small body next to a large snowdrift that still hadn't melted; there had been something worse wrong with him, that Leafpool should've paid attention to.

Leafpool's legs folded in and she cried. Crowfeather couldn't do anything but the same. They knew right then what their mistake was: they should never have run away.

**-o3o-**

Back in ThunderClan's hollow, things weren't much better. When Cinderpelt was killed during the badger attack, her successor wasn't there to take over as medicine cat. Brightheart ended up taking Cinderpelt's place because of her partial knowledge of herbs. The medicine cats from the other Clans had to help Brightheart learn the rest of what she needed to know. She remained mates with Cloudtail because she hadn't always been a medicine cat and they wouldn't betray the new code for her and have kits again; so this means Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit were never born.

Firestar, Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight were devastated and angered that Leafpool ran off. Their family was split apart, and the three barely talked to each other because they could only think of Leafpool.

There was no Power of Three; since Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit (Blazekit, Featherkit, and Leafkit) had all died far away, they never fulfilled the prophecy Skywatcher gave to Firestar, and Firestar died still confused. Dovekit still had her power, but she had no idea why. She never told anyone about it, and she lived her life puzzled and left out. Ivypool, however, never needed to feel scorn towards her sister, so she ended up being a nicer cat and didn't train with the Dark Forest for the Great Battle.

Cinderheart was still born, but didn't have to choose between Lionblaze or being a medicine cat; she just followed the path everyone urged her to and became Brightheart's apprentice.

Leafpool made a good choice by not running away with Crowfeather, didn't she?

* * *

**Ugh, writing about the kits was so sad. I think most of these aren't going to end well, because usually the alternate decisions aren't good decisions. Oh well. Hope you liked ^^" Next: If SkyClan wasn't chased out of the forest...**

**-Mossy**


	4. If SkyClan Wasn't Driven Away

**Here is Warriors What-Ifs? #4: If SkyClan wasn't chased out of the forest. Enjoy!**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Redstar paused, considering the idea. Was _he really willing to give up almost half of ThunderClan's territory so that SkyClan could still survive? He glanced down at the pitiful cats left under Cloudstar's reign, and Redstar's sympathy for them made him give in. "Alright," he meowed slowly, closing his eyes as the protests began, and not just from his own cats. "ThunderClan will give up its territory from the Great Oak to the border with RiverClan for SkyClan to live in. If SkyClan is not satisfied with this offer, they may leave now."

"We'll take it!" Cloudstar meowed gratefully without hesitation.

**-o3o-**

On the way back home, with SkyClan in tow, Redstar's deputy, Seedpelt, approached him cautiously, her brow furrowed. "Redstar, a- are you sure you want to do this? You're giving them _Sunningrocks_, of all places."

Redstar shrugged. "Well, now it's SkyClan's battle to fight with RiverClan, not ours. That's less lost lives on our side."

Kestrelwing trotted up to his leader. "Sorry to barge in, Redstar, but I believe I have a right to say that SkyClan can't afford more lost lives!"

The dark ginger leader was beginning to grow agitated. His broad head swung from his deputy to his medicine cat. "At least I even offered, because no one else was going to! What would've become of SkyClan if we chased them out? They all probably would've died off, as weak as they are." He heaved a heavy sigh as they crossed the border and entered what was going to be SkyClan territory. "If you two want to go back and tell Cloudstar that we've changed our minds, go ahead and do it. But he'll be devastated. Besides, I stick with what I say." Redstar narrowed his eyes and glanced slyly at Seedpelt and Kestrelwing. "And, I know you two don't have the hearts to do it."

**-o3o-**

After a few moons, SkyClan settled in well. They made sure they knew the new border, and kept it fresh by marking it daily. ThunderClan wasn't afraid of an attack from their neighbor because SkyClan's numbers were so small, so they only marked the border every few days.

After all, Redstar had a long history with Cloudstar. He had first met the gray-and-white tom when they were apprentices at their first Gathering. SkyClan had been ThunderClan's neighbor for a long time before; now they were just ThunderClan's neighbor from a different side of ThunderClan's territory.

With less territory to patrol, both Clans were able to relax more. Until one day, a ThunderClan warrior named Nettleclaw noticed something strange. He sniffed at the blades of grass harder. His dark blue eyes widened, and he raced back to camp.

"Redstar! Redstar!" he called, startling all the cats in the clearing. A group formed around Nettleclaw and Redstar as they talked in the heart of the camp.

"Nettleclaw, whatever is the matter?"

"Redstar, I smell SkyClan- on _our _side of the border!"

"No," Redstar breathed. "The fox-hearts!" His anger bubbled to the surface, emerging after all the pent-up stress inside him from having SkyClan in their old territory. The ginger tom waved his tail, summoning his strongest warriors. "Let's go confront them!"

**-o3o-**

Redstar and his cats plunged into SkyClan territory, the strong scent markers making their stomachs turn. As Redstar ran toward the middle of the territory, suspecting that's where their camp was, he eyed the old landmarks from when this land was ThunderClan's, and sighed sadly. _Maybe we can get it back tonight. If Cloudstar admits to the crime, we have every right to drive them away._

Finally they arrived at SkyClan's camp, and burst in. All the cats they had seen at the Gathering, now older, plus a litter of new kits playing outside the nursery turned and looked at Redstar and his group, bewildered.

"Where's Cloudstar?" Redstar demanded, yellow eyes ablaze.

"I'm... right... here..." Cloudstar meowed, easing his way down a tree. Redstar glanced up and realized the tom had made his den up there, on a thick branch sheltered by protective ferns and lichen. "What is it?" the SkyClan leader inquired.

Redstar gazed back at Cloudstar, claws flexing. "There's SkyClan scent on our side of the border."

Cloudstar raised a kittybrow. "And why did you bring a whole party here?"

"Because after all we've done for you, giving you a place to stay instead of chasing you out, you do this to us."

Cloudstar shrugged. "Well, I suppose there's no hiding it. Yes, some of my cats went and marked a border one mouse-tail deeper from the old border. But it's just because your cats haven't marked the border in at least a quarter-moon, so we assumed we could extend our territory a little bit."

Embarrassment and rage flooded Redstar's senses, and he turned on his warriors. "What is the meaning of this? Why haven't you marked the border?"

Amberclaw crouched down low, biting his lip. "We- we didn't think that... SkyClan was much of a threat."

"What?" a dark brown tabby she-cat roared. Redstar remembered her name as Fernpelt. "How are we no threat? We are just as capable of driving you out as you are of us."

"Let's see about that," Redstar hissed in reply. He turned and muttered something to one of his warriors, who scrambled away back to ThunderClan camp. He did it so fast that none of the SkyClan cats noticed. Then Redstar howled, "ThunderClan, attack!"

Right away both sides plunged into battle. Redstar hared across the clearing straight for Cloudstar. The SkyClan cats started climbing trees like their usual battle tactic, but ThunderClan was prepared this time and were constantly checking above them.

Redstar and Cloudstar fought long and hard. The battle raged on for a full day, until both leaders collapsed dead, all remaining lives lost. Their deputies, Seedpelt and Buzzardtail, stood and stared in disbelief. Cloudstar's mate, Birdflight, and their kits Spottedpaw and Gorsepaw, cried in grief.

**-o3o-**

Following the vicious battle, things remained tense between ThunderClan and SkyClan. Seedstar was cautious, not wanting her cats to get hurt like that again, while Buzzardstar constantly prepared his cats for battle, thinking ThunderClan might attack again. Many moons came and went, but nothing happened, until one day Buzzardstar had enough. "They must be attacking us any heartbeat at his point," he announced to his cats one night. "Let's go surprise them now."

ThunderClan was caught completely off-guard, but they weren't about to be defeated after neither Clan won the previous battle. Many cats died in this battle just like the last, until Buzzardstar stopped the fighting. He had Seedstar pinned on the Highrock, both cats soaked in blood. "Surrender, Seedstar," he hissed. "And leave the forest!"

At first the gray-flecked she-cat refused, but when his paw pressed harder on her neck, she caved in. "ThunderClan surrenders," she croaked, before blacking out and losing another life.

"You heard her!" Buzzardstar hissed to the cats as he jumped down and glared at the battered ThunderClan warriors. "Go. This is SkyClan's territory now."

The ThunderClan cats fled.

**-o3o-**

So, in conclusion, if ThunderClan had let SkyClan stay...

-SkyClan would've ended up driving out ThunderClan; ThunderClan would've ended up like SkyClan actually did

-Cloudstar and Redstar died prematurely, and Buzzardtail(star) developed a paranoia that ThunderClan was going to demolish SkyClan, and ended up gaining a lust for blood that made him and his cats strong in the battle

-SkyClan got all of ThunderClan's old territory, and the four Clans became SkyClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan

-The kittypet Rusty would've become a SkyClan cat, if he was accepted

-ThunderClan would be no more

* * *

**Hope you liked. Suggest some ideas! I was thinking of what if Silverstream didn't save Graystripe from the river, where they first met?**

**-Mossy**


	5. If Silverstream Didn't Save Graystripe

**Thanks for the reviews and faves and follows! I'm glad you guys like it :)**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Graystripe fought the current, but his _efforts were futile, and Fireheart watched in horror as his best friend splashed and swatted weakly at the river's churning waters. The ginger tom knew he had no choice but to jump in himself and try to rescue the gray tom.

Just when Fireheart was about to hop in, a pretty silver tabby she-cat padded up on RiverClan's side of the creek. "What are you doing here?" she snapped, plumy tail flicking as she stared icily at Fireheart. "Where are the rest of your cats?"

Fireheart didn't have time to argue with RiverClan cats; he had to help Graystripe! "M- my friend," Fireheart tried to explain as quickly as possible. "We were patrolling, and he fell in." Before the silver tabby could say anything else, Fireheart leaped into the violent waves and swam as best as he could. Graystripe was still fighting, but getting weaker with each passing moment. "Graystripe!" Fireheart yowled helplessly as his friend went under again, but didn't come back up.

All the while, the silver female watched from RiverClan's bank, smirking. "Need a little help?" she asked.

Fireheart forced himself upwards and gasped to the she-cat, "Thank you! Please! He doesn't have much longer!"

Expecting to her a splash as she paddled into the river, Fireheart turned, and continued to struggle his way to where Graystripe's sodden form was sinking down to the pebbly bottom. Instead, the orange warrior heard laughing. "Well, I'm not gonna help you. You see, this is why cats who can't swim should stay away from the river. RiverClan should just have Sunningrocks and all of the river. Then you wouldn't have to watch your Clanmates die."

"What do you mean?" Fireheart sputtered, still having no progress getting to Graystripe. Cold claws curled around his body, and Fireheart knew he could catch cold or worse if he stayed in here much longer. Graystripe wasn't moving, and before the she-cat started to say anything, Fireheart already suspected it.

"He's already gone," the RiverClan warrior snorted. "So tough luck trying to drag a wet dead body out of the river."

Rage overtook Fireheart, but he could do nothing more as the she-cat turned and sauntered away. "Wait! I didn't even get your name!" he yelled after her, hoping he could use this information so he could report to Bluestar that she was responsible for not helping him save Graystripe's life.

"Save it for the Gathering, fox-heart!" was her reply.

Fireheart's heart plunged to his paws, and he scrambled to the bank, where he climbed out of the chilly waters and lay, shivering, until he was able to stagger home.

**-o3o-**

Fireheart returned to ThunderClan and told Bluestar about Graystripe's unfortunate death. While he was sent straight to Yellowfang to be warmed up, warriors were sent to retrieve Graystripe's body.

Fireheart lived the rest of his life without his best friend, and when he became leader, and Whitestorm died during the BloodClan battle, Sandstorm became deputy instead. Because of this, their daughters were born much later because Firestar had to convince Sandstorm it would be okay for her to take a break and raise their kits, then return to her deputy duties.

So, when Firestar died, Sandstorm became leader, even though she was very old and frail. She had been planning to retire soon, but she didn't want to let her Clan down. She became Sandstar, and her deputy was a much younger Squirrelflight.

**-o3o-**

So, if Silverstream had refused to save Graystripe, and he drowned...

-Silverstream wouldn't have died giving birth to Graystripe's kits; she would've lived to be old and probably took on a mate in RiverClan

-Stormfur and Feathertail would not have been born, so different RiverClan representatives were on the journey to the sundrown-place.

-Lark and Pine would not have been born, so Brook would probably stay in the Tribe all her life, and have a mate and kits in the Tribe.

-Crowpaw would not have fallen for Feathertail, so his first love would have not been her.

-Since Leafpool and Squirrelflight were born later (let's say around the time _Midnight _takes place, when they were actually apprentices), all cats resulting from Leafpool and Squirrelflight were younger or not born.

-Sandstorm would have become leader, but been very weak and frail.

So Silverstream made a good choice by saving Graystripe, didn't she?

* * *

**Like or no? Review please! And tell me your ideas. I would gladly write any ideas you guys have, because as of right now I'm out of them. XD**

**-Mossy**


	6. If Firestar Was a She-cat

**Gosh, I love all your ideas, guys! Today, though, I'm going to choose one: If Firestar was a she-cat. Again, thanks for the lovely ideas- they're all sure to be used!**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_"You can go in there if _you really wanna," Smudge meowed to his friend, Ginger. "But you may never come out again." Secretly, the black-and-white tom was hoping the orange she-cat wouldn't set paw in the forest.

But Ginger remained defiant. "I'm going to just go in the forest and see if there's really any wild cats there. Then I'll come back home, I guess." She smiled. "Unless they ask me to stay! Maybe you could come too."

"Nah," Smudge yawned and settled back down on his fence, staring out into the dark, scary forest looming before them. "I like my life here with my housefolk. But as long as you promise to visit, then it'll be good." Ginger hopped down from the fence and started toward the forest, and Smudge called after her, "Remember, they sharpen their claws on bones!" Ginger snorted as he yelled again. "_Bones_!"

**-o3o-**

Ginger ventured into the forest, biting her lip as her emerald-green eyes followed a mouse as it scampered to the safety of a tiny burrow. Chirps from birds high up in the treetops, and loud crunching could be heard. The forest certainly was alive! Then Ginger stiffened. Wait, crunching! Someone was coming!

She leaped behind a bush, but then felt anger at herself. She wasn't a mouse-heart! If she wanted to be accepted by these cats, she would have to show bravery! Ginger stepped out from behind the bush and fluffed up her fur as a young gray tom emerged from the undergrowth.

"Intruder!" he screeched, baring his teeth, before pouncing on Ginger, claws unsheathed. Ginger winced, having never felt pain before except when she got shots at the vet. This cat's claws felt like countless shots all over her, and she returned to pricks to him. The two young cats tussled around for a while, until finally Ginger ended up pinning the tom. Just as some more crunching could be heard, the unfamiliar tom managed to wriggle out of Ginger's grip and pin her, just in time for three more cats to appear. "Stupid she-cat tried to attack me," the tom snarled, tightening his grip on Ginger's throat. Black started to crowd at the edge of her vision, and she wondered if this was really it.

But then, the blue-gray she-cat at the head of the group shouted, "Graypaw! Get off of the kittypet!" Immediately, the tom called Graypaw released Ginger, who rolled away a few fox-lengths, breathless.

Ginger didn't leave, though. She just gazed up at the blue-gray she-cat, and her companions, a big white tom and a handsome golden tom. "Hello, little one," the she-cat spoke gently. "I'm Bluestar, and this is Whitestorm and Lionheart. Who are you?"

Suppressing a shudder- were these really the cats who sharpened their claws on bones?- Ginger mewed, "I'm Ginger. And... I'm sorry for entering your... um.. territory. I didn't know-"

"Don't worry about it," Whitestorm spoke up. His amber eyes glittered as Ginger got to her paws and swallowed. He then glanced at Lionheart, who in turn glanced at Bluestar. Bluestar nodded curtly at the long-furred tom, and Lionheart turned to Ginger.

"Ginger, would you consider possibly joining ThunderClan? You know, our group?" the massive tomcat meowed.

**-o3o-**

Ginger ended up agreeing to join them, and her new name became Flamepaw, in honor of her fire-colored coat. She became good friends with a she-cat called Sandpaw, and a black tom called Ravenpaw, and eventually warmed up to Graypaw as well.

Time passed. Flamepaw became Flameheart together with Sandstorm. Flameheart and Sandstorm were best friends, and Flameheart liked Graypaw, who became Graystripe, a lot. She thought he was very good-looking, and he seemed to have his eye on her too.

After several moons, Flameheart and Graystripe became mates. Flameheart was offered deputy position after Tigerclaw was exiled, and she took the position, becoming leader after Bluestar died. But Flamestar still yearned to have kits with her mate, who was the deputy, so she left Graystripe in charge of the Clan and gave birth to a she-cat and a tom, who they named Firekit and Forestkit. Firekit, a ginger she-cat, grew up to be Fireblaze, and Forestkit, a gray tom, grew up to be Forestfur.

**-o3o-**

So, in conclusion, if Firestar had been a she-cat...

-Her name would've been Ginger, then Flamepaw, then Flameheart, then Flamestar

-She would've become mates with Graystripe, and been best friends with Sandstorm

-She and Graystripe would've had a son and daughter, Fireblaze and Forestfur

-There would be no Leafpool or Squirrelflight, so the Power of Three might not have happened

* * *

**Remember: tell me what you thought, and ideas!**

**-Mossy**


	7. If Ivypool Fought with the Dark Forest

**Okay, so some people are disagreeing with me on the first chapter, if Thistleclaw became leader of ThunderClan. That is just what I think would've happened, guys. Everyone has a different opinion ^^" I may exaggerate these too, just to be more fun. Thistleclaw training kits under six moons was definitely exaggerated, I just added that in for a twist. I think Tigerstar turned evil because his father left to be a kittypet, immediately labeling his kits as the offspring of a weak cat, and because Thistleclaw, his mentor, trained him roughly. **

**Brackenfur is not Sandstorm's brother. :P Sandstorm has no siblings.**

**Time for some shoutouts: FanficTo-A-T, Wyldclaw, xXFeatherflightXx, Lunarsparks, Storm-Eyes-Osprey, Stormbreeze100, Comettail76, SpiritDreamWarriors, RollingUpHigh, Guest, MidnightAuraKitty, and Amberstorm233 for reviewing; FanficTo-A-T, Lunarsparks, Storm-Eyes-Osprey, Stormbreeze100, SpiritDreamWarriors, and RollingUpHigh for ideas. I will write up all of your ideas, just give me time :'D**

**Today: What if Ivypool betrayed the Clans and fought for the Dark Forest in the Final Battle? (Lunarsparks)**

**Tomorrow: What if Jayfeather stayed with Half Moon? (Storm-Eyes-Osprey)**

**Thanks so much, guys! -Mossy**

* * *

_Ivypool knew time was running out. _She had to make her choice now. S

She thought back to everything in her life. There were many sour memories involving her sister, Dovewing. Every time Ivypool remembered Dovewing's power to hear things far away, jealousy burned the ends of Ivypool's pelt, and she felt like her fur had been singed by fire. And it had been- by the big, green, monstrous fire of envy.

And Ivypool knew what she was going to do.

She roused and looked up at her surroundings. She was in the Dark Forest again. But she wasn't alone. Smiling, she bounded over to the training clearing, where she met with her mentor, Hawkfrost. She was home.

**-o3o-**

The battle between Clans and Dark Forest came quickly, but Ivypool was very prepared. She didn't know what would become of her after the battle; but she did know one thing... she was going to survive.

She leaped out into the actual world with all her Dark Forest comrades, beautiful silver-and-white pelt slathered in mud just like all her allies. Ivypool plunged straight into battle, racing towards the ThunderClan camp.

ThunderClan was prepared for them, and both sides surged forward at the same time. Ivypool's head swung back and forth as she looked for one particular cat. She found her. Dovewing.

Zeroing in on her littermate, Ivypool made herself blind and deaf to everything else, just the pale gray she-cat fox-lengths ahead of her. Ivypool's legs were a blur as she hared over to her sister, and flung herself on top of her. With a hiss of rage that she was finally able to take out on her sister, Ivypool slashed Dovewing's muzzle before the other she-cat could utter a word. Blood spurted into Ivypool's face, but she didn't care.

"Ivypool!" Dovewing gasped. Relief mixed with pain glowed in her eyes. "Thank StarClan you're here. How long are you going to keep this up?" she meowed around the scratches her sister was giving her. Then Dovewing picked up on the blood lust in Ivypool's eyes, and her stomach turned. "Ivypool? Ivypool, no!" she cried as Ivypool aimed for Dovewing's throat and bit down.

All of a sudden, a powerful force knocked Ivypool off of her sister and pinned the silver tabby down. Spitting and screeching in fury, Ivypool scowled up at her attacker: Bumblestripe. Of course. The lovesick fool was going to save Dovewing just in the nick of time. "Get off of me!" Ivypool cried, finding the only thing she could do was grab pawfuls of Bumblestripe's chest fur. When had he gotten so tall?

"You betrayed your Clan," Bumblestripe hissed, fangs bared as he leaned in close to her.

"Your mother was a kittypet," Ivypool retorted.

Bumblestripe rolled his eyes and snorted. "And yet here I am, pinning you down." He fastened his paws around her throat, and then closed in for the kill. Ivypool's eyes darted back and forth. She was helpless. At least since the black-striped tom had leaned down, she could scratch his belly, but her blood-tipped claws hardly fazed him. _Why aren't any of my Dark Forest allies helping m-_

The world went black. The last thing Ivypool saw was Bumblestripe's handsome cobalt eyes, determined and fierce for no one to lay a claw on Dovewing.

Ivypool realized she had made a mistake.

**-o3o-**

She woke up what seemed like eons later in the Dark Forest. Used to her usual routine, Ivypool scampered to the training clearing with the dank river, but it was deserted. Then Ivypool remembered the battle, and how she had already died so early in it. The white-dappled female sunk down against a boulder, tears threatening to spill out when she realized she had been sent here because she betrayed her Clan. Ivypool knew she wasn't worthy of being a member of StarClan, but did she have to die before she could fix things?

Shivering, the tabby she-cat curled up on the marshy grass and prepared for the dull life- or, afterlife ahead of her. Now, it really was too late. No turning back.

* * *

**Poor Ivypool. Good thing she decided to fight with ThunderClan, huh? I don't think too many things would've changed if she fought with the DF: probably just no Ivypool in ThunderClan. Since this was so recent, I could only name things in ****Bramblestar's Storm**** that would be changed by her betrayal, but since that doesn't come out until 8/26, I don't know yet. XD Hope you liked! See you tomorrow for If Jayfeather stayed with Half Moon!**

**-Mossy**


	8. If Jayfeather Stayed With Half Moon

**I can't believe I'm already almost at 30 reviews- I can tell what people like on here XD I always found what-if scenarios interesting so it makes sense :P It's funny though, because this already has more reviews than two of my stories on my other account. Hehe**

**Thanks for the ideas guys! I'm not offended at all, everyone has a different opinion, I can't be offended by that. Know that I have all your ideas written down, and with each new idea, I add it to the end of the list. Eventually everything will be done, all I need is time!**

**Today: What if Jayfeather stayed with Half Moon? (Storm-Eyes-Osprey)**

**Tomorrow: What if Ravenpaw never left for the barn? (RollingUpHigh/Storm-Eyes-Osprey)**

**Enjoy! -Mossy**

* * *

_Jayfeather had never felt this way _before. He knew he loved Half Moon, but he could never leave behind his life as medicine cat of ThunderClan to be with the pretty white she-cat. Or could he?

The gray tom, as Jay's Wing, loved these visits. He never wanted them to end, but now of course they were, and now of course he would have to return to his usual humdrum life in the Clan. The thing was, though, his Clan needed him. He was one of the Power of Three! It wasn't the Power of Two... unless it was without him. Jayfeather turned back around, watching Half Moon's sad form trail back into the cave. She didn't want this. She didn't understand why he couldn't come back. And neither did he! The budding Tribe needed him too, and Jayfeather was going to stay where he really was happy.

And here, he had the other two: Lion's Roar was like Lionblaze, and Dove's Wing was like, obviously, Dovewing. It practically _was _them. Lion's Roar was a kit, yes, but Dove's Wing was Jayfeather's sister in this version of his life. Jayfeather realized right at that moment what he wanted to do: he wanted to stay in the past, and live the remainder of his life with Half Moon. Here, he could _see_, for StarClan's sake, and he was allowed to have kits, which he knew was coming if he stayed here. Here, in the mountains, was the better part of Jayfeather's two worlds. Jayfeather turned around and planted his paws firmly on the ground. _Forget the name my lying mother gave me. From now on, I am Jay's Wing._ And with that, the gray tabby padded into the cave. Cats looked up at him, confused, but he ignored them and headed straight to the back of the cave, where he guessed Half Moon would be.

When she saw him, her green eyes expanded to twin murky lakes, and Jay's Wing, purring, ran into her and murmured, "I'm never leaving again."

"Wait, so you're staying?" she meowed, hardly able to speak over her strong purr.

"Yes, I'm staying."

**-o3o-**

A few moons passed, and Jay's Wing settled in well to Tribe life. The cats voted on the Tribe's name, and they ended up liking Tribe of Rushing Water over Tribe of Squawking Eagle or Tribe of Endless Stone.

Jay's Wing, able to make his "dreams" of going back into the past a reality by ignoring his prods to be woken up back in ThunderClan, was happier than ever when Half Moon announced she was expecting his kits and put him in charge of the Tribe.

Jay's Wing had never believed this could happen, and often he was so delighted and happy, unlike his old grumpy and moody self, that he was speechless.

Half Moon gave birth on the night of a blizzard, bearing four tiny kits: three toms and a she-kit. There was a gray-and-white tom, white tom, gray tabby tom, and a gray tabby she-kit. They named the gray-and-white tom Stormy Cloud; the white tom became Full Moon; the gray tabby tom was Ash Stripe; and the gray tabby female was called Smoke Stripe.

**-o3o-**

Life moved on, and Stormy Cloud, Full Moon, Ash Stripe, and Smoke Stripe seemed to grow up too fast. Jay's Wing aged quickly, and one night when he insisted he had to catch something for Half Moon, who had come down with a cold, he took Full Moon and they ventured out into the snowstorm. They ended up finding nothing, and on the way back, Full Moon was crushed by a snow pile that came tumbling down the mountain. Jay's Wing, devastated, was forced to dig out his second-born son's body and drag the dead Full Moon back to the cave.

Half Moon grieved for the rest of her life, barely noticing Stormy Cloud and Ash Stripe start their own families. Smoke Stripe, being the youngest, ended up being the last to have kits of her own. And of all Jay's Wing's grandkits, his favorite was Quick Rain, the daughter of Smoke Stripe. She was such a perky little she-kit, and both Jay's Wing and Half Moon were able to live long enough to see every last grandkit of theirs have kits, even Quick Rain. She had two sons, Gray Wing and Clear Sky, and then later on a son and daughter, Jagged Peak and Fluttering Bird. Her mate died of an illness before Jagged Peak and Fluttering Bird were born, but soon enough Fluttering Bird joined her father in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Jay's Wing soon became very sick himself, and died soon after Gray Wing left, chasing after the runaway Jagged Peak.

Life had been harsh in the mountains, but Jay's Wing had gotten used to it. And this way, he was able to live the life he believed he wanted with Half Moon.

**-o3o-**

Not everything was jolly, though. Back in ThunderClan, when Jayfeather wouldn't wake up, the cats presumed he was dead, until they noticed he still had a heartbeat. Lionblaze declared his brother was stuck in an endless dream, and told everyone to let him be. But as the moons came and went, Lionblaze found himself watching his grandkits play and wondering if his brother would ever wake up. One day, the golden tabby padded up to Jayfeather, as per his usual routine, and noticed that he had stopped breathing. Oh well; he must've been in a peaceful and comfy dream, because not once did he struggle.

Things had been difficult without Jayfeather: but Lionblaze and Dovewing had been able to compensate for the third prophecy cat's absence. Things had gone as planned, just minus Jayfeather. But Lionblaze missed his brother. Did Jayfeather miss him?

* * *

**What did you think? This one didn't end with the destruction of the Clans or anything, at least XP**

**-Mossy**


	9. If Ravenpaw Didn't Leave ThunderClan

**Sorry about not updating, guys! I was vacationing up north, but now I'm back for a bit :3 Thanks soooo much for the 50+ reviews!**

**Today: What if Ravenpaw never left ThunderClan for the barn? (RollingUpHigh/Storm-Eyes-Osprey)**

**Tomorrow: What if Sasha joined ShadowClan to be mates with Tigerstar? (SpiritDreamWarriors)**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Ravenpaw was constantly paranoid. After all, _his cold-hearted mentor, Tigerclaw, knew that the black apprentice had watched him kill Redtail, who had been Bluestar's deputy. Tigerclaw's intention had been to become deputy then, but Bluestar chose Lionheart instead. Now Tigerclaw was furious, and probably out to kill Lionheart and any witnesses.

Honestly, this whole mess compelled Ravenpaw to just leave ThunderClan. Who knew where he would end up, but he strongly believed he would be better off away from his birthplace.

But his two best friends, Firepaw and Graypaw, had different plans.

"You can leave!" Graypaw insisted. "We'll go insane without you!"

Ravenpaw snorted. "No, you'll be fine. Tigerclaw will kill me sooner or later. I don't want to risk my life being scared here when I know I could be happy."

"You can be happy here," meowed Firepaw. "We'll protect you from Tigerclaw." He puffed out his ginger chest. "He doesn't scare me!"

Sighing, Ravenpaw lowered his head and shook it slowly. "Thanks, but there's nothing you can do to change my mind. I'm going to leave tomorrow early in the morning. Tell the Clan I-"

"Tigerclaw!" A shocked gasp erupted from the Clan, and the three friends spun around to find the dark brown tabby in the center of the clearing, pinning down Lionheart and snarling.

"What in the name of StarClan?" Firepaw muttered, padding forward and watching along with the rest of his Clan. Graypaw and Ravenpaw exchanged shocked glances.

"I'm sick of just waiting for me to be in my rightful place!" howled Tigerclaw as he unsheathed his claws and aimed for the golden deputy's throat. Every cat was too stunned to move, frozen in place as if time had paused.

An enormous hiss and a _thunk _came when Bluestar leaped out of her den and bowled into the huge tabby, rolling with him until they stopped near Ravenpaw and his friends. "How dare you try to kill one of your own Clanmates!" Bluestar hissed into Tigerclaw's face. "There's no question now. You're exiled from ThunderClan."

Tigerclaw writhed under Bluestar's grasp, but the gray female was too strong for the insane tom.

"And you're an idiot, for thinking you could get away with slaughtering Lionheart in front of everyone. What has gotten into you?" Bluestar then hopped off Tigerclaw, and motioned for Whitestorm and Longtail to escort him out of camp for the last time. The medicine cat*** **scurried over to help Lionheart.

Ravenpaw gasped and smiled. "Wow! Just like that, Tigerclaw's gone!" The huge weight on his shoulders was lifted off suddenly, and the dark-furred male felt great relief. "I'm staying in ThunderClan. I can't even think I was ever going to leave!"

**o3o**

Ravenpaw's new mentor was Lionheart. Ravenpaw never revealed that Tigerclaw killed Redtail, but mainly because the secret didn't haunt him anymore. He became a warrior along with Fireheart and Graystripe: Ravenflight.

Ravenflight was a much happier cat. He never had a mate or kits, but became a very famous storyteller to each new generation of kits. Fireheart's daughters considered Ravenflight their uncle.

Because Lionheart was never killed, the thick-furred tom became leader after Bluestar. Lionstar was a fine leader, and when he chose Fireheart to be deputy, no one was surprised.

Ravenflight lived a long life, and made it to the lake. He died of old age three moons after the Great Battle, all of his legends forever embedded in ThunderClan's heart.

**o3o**

So, if Ravenpaw had stayed with ThunderClan and didn't go to Barley and the barn...

-He would've become Ravenflight

-He would've still not had a mate or kits

-He would've become very close to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, like a second father figure to them

-He would've traveled to the lake and lived to very old age, dying soon after Firestar

-Lionheart would not have died, so Lionstar would be between Bluestar and Firestar (I would say Lionstar died around The Sight, so Firestar was still leader for a while)

-Tigerclaw would have been exiled much earlier on, and ended up dying somehow instead of revolting against his birth Clan, so any cats who died as a result of him (Brindleface, Gorsepaw, etc.) would not have died then

* * *

***I dunno if the meddie would be Spottedleaf or Yellowfang :/**

**So this one ended happier, I think. I have plenty of your ideas written down, but if you have more feel free to mention them!**

**-Mossy**


	10. If Sasha Joined ShadowClan

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Today: What if Sasha joined ShadowClan, staying mates with Tigerstar?**

**Next: What if Jake accepted Tallstar's offer to join WindClan?**

* * *

_Sasha knew there was no doubt _about it; she truly did love Tigerstar. And she knew now that she wouldn't leave him for anything.

She gazed into his deep, handsome amber eyes and purred, "Yes, of course. I will join ShadowClan." Sasha leaned into him, breathing in his musky scent.

"Wonderful," Tigerstar meowed, nuzzling her but nothing more than that. He stepped back and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" she mewed.

"No... I was just wondering what Clan name I should give you. Maybe-"

Sasha blinked. "Wait... couldn't I keep my current name? My old owner gave me it and-"

"No," Tigerstar repeated firmly but gently so as not to hurt her. "To be a true warrior, you must have a true warrior name. You want to feel part of the Clan, don't you?"

She lowered her head. "Of course I do."

"Then your name will be Lightpelt," Tigerstar decided. "I won't do a ceremony or anything. The cats will accept you or have my claws in their face."

Tigerstar then turned and led her back to camp. Once his back was to her, Sasha- no, Lightpelt- shuddered. She was glad he was so willing to protect her from others, but he did it in such a fierce and harsh way, that it made her wonder if she had made a mistake.

**o3o**

"Come on Lightpelt, you're almost there!" Runningnose encouraged. He winced as the third stick splintered under Lightpelt's jaws. The final kit slid into the moss, and the medicine cat nipped open its sac, licking it and guiding it to its mother's belly. "Three healthy kits: two toms and a she-cat," Runningnose announced proudly. Then he stepped back, blinking as Tigerstar shoved his way into the nursery.

He loomed over his mate and kits, his purr louder than all the prey in the forest. His enormous shadow covered Lightpelt and the newborns in complete shade. Lightpelt was very exhausted, but was willing to name the kits right then at his demand.

Tigerstar opened his mouth, eyes shining as he gazed at the biggest kit, the first-born dark brown tabby. "I just look at him and think-"

"Hawkkit," Lightpelt whispered. Her tail-tip touched the golden tabby she-kit. "Mothkit."

"And-" Tigerstar tried again, but it was no use. His mate already had a name for the final kit, a tiny black tom, too.

"Tadpolekit."

"That's a mouthful," Tigerstar growled. "But I like it. Fine job, Lightpelt. You make me the happiest tom in all the Clans." Even though he said something sweet, it sounded stony and robotic.

Lightpelt only nodded before drifting off to sleep.

**o3o**

Once Tigerstar's real plans were revealed, Lightpelt realized she had made a mistake. She wanted no part of this. Teaming up with rogues? And another Clan? To form _Tiger_Clan, of course. That was the only thing not surprising.

Hawkpaw and Tadpolepaw were flourishing as apprentices, but Mothpaw seemed unhappy as a warrior apprentice. She had asked to be a medicine cat, but her father had refused to let her, saying they needed strong cats, and that "as long as they had a medicine cat that wasn't sickly, they were fine". Lightpelt secretly hated this, but she had no power over him. It was amazing he hadn't clawed her for naming all their kits.

Sure enough, in the battle with BloodClan, Lightpelt watched in disinterest as Tigerstar was taken down by that nasty little twerp Scourge once and for all. Just like that, all nine lives bled out of her mate. _He was a terrible cat anyway, _Lightpelt thought bitterly, but with each passing day, as murmurs of sympathy were thrown at her as if she was a feline dartboard, she felt herself miss Tigerstar more and more.

Her kits, their sons especially, were depressed. Mothpaw seemed silent like Lightpelt. Just getting through the grief with few words.

**o3o**

Moons passed. The kits got their warrior names: Hawktalon, Mothfur, and Tadpolesplash. The Clans traveled to the lake, and Lightpelt trudged along with her kits.

After a long while, Lightpelt was hunting. She padded onto the Thunderpath, and noticed a light. She slowly looked up, and saw the glowing eyes of a huge monster heading straight for her. She didn't move; she just stared. Then she was thrown across the road.

Mothfur found her the next day heading a patrol and become very upset. Hawktalon and Tadpolesplash were sad, too, and the kits didn't live a very happy life after that. They never had kits of their own, and eventually died off one at a time.

**o3o**

So, if Sasha had joined ShadowClan...

-She would've become Lightpelt

-Tadpole would have lived

-Their kits would have been Hawktalon, Mothfur, and Tadpolesplash; not Hawkfrost, Mothwing, and Tadpole (dead)

-Mothfur would have been a warrior, not a medicine cat, but still wished she could've been a medicine cat

-After Tigerstar's death, they all would've been generally unhappy

* * *

**What did you think? I'm excited about the one tomorrow. Are these getting boring at all? I know they're one-shots, but they seem short to me. Could I have added more? Please let me know all you think.**

**-Mossy**


	11. If Jake Joined WindClan

**Wow! 60 reviews! -passes out- Thanks so much for the ideas, guys! I have so many written down, you wouldn't believe it. Each new idea is added at the end of the list, so it might be a while until you see your idea if you just posted it, but it will be written eventually.**

**Today: What if Jake accepted Tallstar's offer to join WindClan?**

**Next: What if Tigerstar was good?**

* * *

_Talltail gazed out across the moor, _feeling glad to be back home. He turned to his friend, Jake, a cat he had grown very close to, and sighed. The black-and-white tom realized, now, that saying yes to WindClan meant saying goodbye to Jake. "Well, I guess this is it..." he murmured sadly.

"Yeah," Jake mumbled. The kittypet shuffled his paws. "I'll need to get back to my housefolk," he added glumly, seeming not very excited to go back home.

All of a sudden, an idea came to Talltail, and he jumped happily. "Maybe WindClan could be your home?"

Jake gasped. "You mean...?

"What if _you _joined WindClan?" Talltail beamed. "You may be a kittypet now, but you have so much skill, that will soon be quickly forgotten!"

"You know what? I think I'll go for it." Jake bounced up beside his friend. "I'll join WindClan."

**o3o**

"You'd like to _join _us?" Heatherstar meowed, puzzled. "Are you sure? I mean, we would gladly accept you if you're in trouble, but-"

"I apologize for interrupting, Heatherstar," Jake meowed calmly. "But I'm not in trouble. I just believe I would be happier. If I'm not, and I seem like a terrible addition to the Clan, I will immediately leave upon your request."

Heatherstar lowered her head and sighed. "Well, seeing that we allowed loners to stay with us for periods of time in the past, I suppose this wouldn't be a major hassle." She lifted her neck and stared at Jake's plush fur and still-plump belly. "You're going to have to burn off that fat, though, if you want to be lithe like your Clanmates and keep pace with us." She fixed her gaze on Talltail. "You will take him for runs every day, from one side of the moor to to other side."

Talltail dipped his head.

"I will do the ceremony now," Heatherstar announced, closing her eyes as she imagined the scorn she would face in a few moments.

**o3o**

"From this moment on, he will no longer be Jake; he will be Juniperleaf," Heatherstar decided, her heather-blue gaze sweeping over the murmuring cats below, almost challenging them to object her. "Please welcome into the Clan with open paws. If I say _any _funny business at all, there will be consequences."

Talltail smiled at the newly-named Juniperleaf. "Nice name. It has a cool ring to it."

"I wanted to stick with a name that still sounded a bit like Jake," Juniperleaf replied.

"Well, it's perfect," Talltail purred.

**o3o**

Time went by, and as Juniperleaf slimmed down to the size of a wild cat, he proved to be a valuable member of WindClan. His daily jogs with Talltail were soon turned exciting when they could actually compete in a fair race- and, sometimes, Juniperleaf would win.

There was a problem, though- StarClan wasn't happy. It had been destined for Jake to stay a kittypet so he could father the litter of kits containing the fire that would save ThunderClan. Because Jake joined WindClan and took a mate there, Rusty was never born. ThunderClan underwent near destruction because Tigerclaw couldn't be stopped. All of the other Clans had to step in and help prevent there just being three Clans.

Juniperleaf lived a long time, and died just a little after Tallstar did. Juniperleaf had been Tallstar's deputy, so there wouldn't have been the whole Onewhisker against Mudclaw scandal. Most likely, one of them would have been leader and the other deputy.

**o3o**

So, if Jake had joined Tallstar in WindClan...

-He would've become Juniperleaf

-He wouldn't have fathered Nutmeg's litter (or Quince's, for that matter): so no Firestar, Princess, or Scourge, or any cats resulting from them

-No Scourge=no battle of BloodClan

-No Firestar=unhappy StarClan, because they had given the "Fire alone will save our Clan" prophecy to Spottedleaf fully intending for Rusty to be born and join ThunderClan

-Juniperleaf would've been Tallstar's deputy, not Mudclaw, so when they both died, there was no Onewhisker against Mudclaw battle

* * *

**Wow, a lot could have been affected by Jake's decision, huh? Some good things: like no BloodClan battle. And some bad things: like no Firestar! :O**

**-Mossy**


	12. If Tigerstar Was Good

**Thanks for the ideas, guys! Omg, 71 reviews :O**

**Today: What if Tigerstar was good?**

**Next: What if Squirrelpaw didn't go on the journey to the sun-drown-place?**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Pinestar liked meeting this Twoleg every _day. But the ThunderClan leader knew he couldn't do this anymore. If he wanted to be truly loyal to his Clan, and to his mate and newborn kits, he needed to stop this. He knew StarClan may never be able to forgive him for breaking the warrior code, but at least he could patch things up by enjoying the rest of his days in ThunderClan, where he rightfully belonged to watch his kits grow up.

As the reddish-brown tom returned to camp from his last encounter with the Twoleg, he felt proud of himself.

**o3o**

"Oh, thank you, Featherwhisker!" Leopardfoot purred, glee shining in her bright green gaze. She looked down at her kits, teeth showing as she smiled. "You've saved Mistkit and Nightkit," she murmured, stroking her now much stronger daughters alongside her massive tabby son.

"I'm very glad I was able to," the medicine cat replied, turning to leave after one last doting look at the black she-kits. "They will be wonderful cats someday. As will Tigerkit." With a flick of his plumy silver tail, the tom departed from the milky den.

Pinestar slid into the nursery soon after Featherwhisker left. His pine-green eyes glimmered while he looked at his kits. "Will Mistkit and Nightkit be okay?"

"Yes," Leopardfoot grinned. "They will survive, just like their brother."

Pinestar laughed gently as he looked over to Tigerkit, who was softly nudging his sisters to play. "Yes," he repeated after his mate. "They will."

**o3o**

Time passed, and sure enough, Mistkit and Nightkit proved to be fighters along with Tigerkit. They become Mistpaw, Nightpaw, and Tigerpaw, and though Tigerpaw was apprenticed to Thistleclaw, the young dark tabby appeared to refuse Thistleclaw's harsh ways.

Thistleclaw eventually stopped trying to turn Tigerpaw into a monster and trained him like a normal mentor would.

Pinestar caught an illness and lived just long enough to see his kits become warriors: Mistwater, Nightbreeze, and Tigerclaw. His kits and Leopardfoot grieved, but were glad he lived as long as he did.

Tigerclaw and his sisters became very valuable warriors to ThunderClan, working at their ultimate highest so that ThunderClan would be at the top of the Clans, but ambitions never got in the way. Mistwater and Nightbreeze eventually had kits of their on, and so did Tigerclaw: Bramblekit and Tawnykit with Goldenflower. When Rusty came to ThunderClan, the three didn't hesitate in giving the ginger kit a warm welcome.

**o3o**

Though Nightbreeze was killed defending Willowpelt from a badger, Mistwater and Tigerclaw managed to move past this and traveled with the Clans to the lake. Tigerclaw was never picked as deputy (though he would've if there hadn't been the prophecy with Fireheart), but the dark tabby didn't mind this. He knew he was still very important to the Clan nevertheless. He was very proud when Brambleclaw was named deputy.

Mistwater and Tigerclaw lived to become elders, and eventually died of old age: Mistwater died when the tree fell on the elders' den instead of Longtail, and Tigerclaw passed on about a season after the Great Battle.

**o3o**

So, if Tigerstar was good...

-He would've been good as a result of his father not leaving to become a kittypet

-He also would've been good as a result of not losing his sisters at a young age

-He would've refused to accept Thistleclaw's harsh ways

-He would've still become Tigerclaw, but alongside his sisters Mistwater and Nightbreeze

-He would've still had Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt with Goldenflower; but Tawnypaw wouldn't have left ThunderClan since her father never left TC; therefore her warrior name was Tawnyfur

-He wouldn't have ever become a leader, but been fine with it

-No cats would've died as a result of him; no dog attack, etc.

-There still would've been The Great Battle since cats like Brokenstar would've revolted against the Clans

* * *

**What did you think? It was weird to write about Tigerclaw in this way XD**

**-Mossy**


	13. If Squirrelpaw Didn't Go To Midnight

**Ugh. In a sad mood. Look up Robin Williams :'(**

**Thanks for supporting this story, guys. I'm glad you guys love it so much! But could you all do me a favor and check out my other stories too? As well as the ones on my main account, emjwarriorcatz! Thanks again.**

**Today: What if Squirrelpaw didn't go on the journey to the sun-drown-place?**

**Next: What if Hollyleaf actually died in the tunnels?**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_"I said no, Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw growled, _annoyance making his pelt prickle. "How many times do I have to tell you? This journey is too dangerous, and I don't mean to be harsh, but you're not part of the prophecy."

The ginger apprentice sighed. "But why does Stormfur get to go? He's not part of the prophecy."

"But Stormfur is a warrior, and warriors can make their own decisions. Meanwhile, I have power over you. Please, Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw begged. "It is for your own good. Really. How would you like to die far away from home, not being able to say goodbye to your family?"

"I would say goodbye to my parents and sister before I left on the journey," Squirrelpaw pointed out stubbornly. "Besides, I would be fine knowing I died helping the Clans find a new home."

"The answer is _no_, Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw hissed, now exasperated. What did it take to convince this she-cat? "Please, please, _please_. It's not that I don't want you to go. I just doubt that your father would really want you to go either. And it would be tough for your mother to let you leave. And don't forget how much Leafpaw would miss you."

Squirrelpaw, for once, paused. She decided not to tell him about her telepathic-like communication with her littermate. Instead she decided to oblige, for Firestar and Sandstorm. "Fine," she mumbled, turning tail and trudging back to camp without looking back.

**o3o**

The next day, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Feathertail, and Stormfur set off, leaving Squirrelpaw behind. The orange she-cat was fairly upset, but got over it after a while. During the journey, Brambleclaw discovered several instances where he missed Squirrelpaw's silly humor: such as after Tawnypelt and Crowpaw had an argument, and no one could really say anything to cheer them up, or even after Feathertail died. Squirrelpaw just made his life brighter, and now the dark brown tabby realized his mistake in not allowing her to go.

By the time the cats returned, Squirrelpaw found herself totally separate from Brambleclaw. She had gotten really close to Ashfur now, finding that she really did like the gray tom. Brambleclaw was heartbroken, but hid his feelings as he shared their findings with Firestar.

**o3o**

In the end, when the Clans arrived at the lake, Squirrelflight chose Ashfur as her mate, not even having a contest between him and Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw ended up alone, very unhappy but concealing his emotions in his duties when he was named deputy. Though Squirrelflight and Ashfur never had kits, they were fairly happy until the Three came along. Leafpool pleaded for Squirrelflight to pretend that Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit were her and Ashfur's kits.

Ashfur at first seemed to fall for it: after all, Jaykit took after him, and Lionkit took after Squirrelflight. But Hollykit... where did the black fur come from? There wasn't a trace of black fur in either of their families, and he quickly became suspicious. Eventually he confronted Squirrelflight about it, and forced the truth out of her. He was very furious, and without thinking severely injured her.

At this point, Leafpool's kits were only apprentices. Ashfur confronted them as well and asked if they knew who their real parents were. When they claimed he was their father and Squirrelflight their mother, he laughed and demanded that if Jaypaw and Lionpaw looked like Ashfur and Squirrelflight, then where did Hollypaw's looks come from? Then he scratched her face and told them that Leafpool and Crowfeather were their parents.

Finally, Ashfur confronted Leafpool and almost killed her, forcing her to eat a deathberry. The moment he left the medicine den, the tabby she-cat managed to consume some yarrow and vomited up most of the deathberry; however, not all the poison left her body and she died a few days later.

With Squirrelflight on the brink of death, Hollypaw now sightless, and Lionpaw and Jaypaw scarred for life, Ashfur left ThunderClan before he could be exiled.

Brambleclaw tried to approach Squirrelflight, but she ignored him and his comforting remarks. She died a moon later from her chest wounds, very depressed. Leafpool's kits survived to be warriors- and a medicine cat- but Hollyleaf felt useless, being blind. Since she couldn't be a medicine cat like her brother, she still fled to the tunnels, but this time for a different reason. In the tunnels, she was killed since she couldn't see.

**o3o**

So, if Squirrelpaw didn't attend the sun-drown-place journey...

-She would've drifted apart from Brambleclaw and felt scorn towards him for the rest of her life

-She would've become mates with Ashfur

-Brambleclaw would've realized she was important to him during the journey, but come back home to find her close with Ashfur

-At the lake, Squirrelflight would've still accepted Leafpool's kits, but Ashfur wouldn't have fallen for her lie as easily as Brambleclaw did

-Holly, Lion, and Jay would've discovered their true parentage much earlier; Hollypaw would've been blinded, leaving Lionblaze the only healthy sibling

-Leafpool would've died from deathberry poisoning after being confronted by Ashfur

-Squirrelflight would've died from wounds by her mate after being confronted by Ashfur

-Hollyleaf still would've fled to the tunnels, but for a different reason, and died there

* * *

**So pretty sad. Good thing Brambleclaw gave in to Squirrelpaw's pleading for her to go on the journey, huh?**

**-Mossy**


	14. If Hollyleaf Died in the Tunnels

**Sorry for not updating, guys! I was on vacation. I put that on my other profile and mentioned that in TP, so I apologize if you didn't know. However, I have returned, though since school starts on Monday for me, I will update later after school is over, that is if I even feel like writing then X'D I will try for you guys.**

**Today: What if Hollyleaf actually died in the tunnels?**

**Next: What if Hollyleaf accepted she was half-Clan?**

**Wow, two Hollyleaf ones in a row!**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_"Hollyleaf, no!" Lionblaze yowled, watching in _horror as his only sister dashed into the gaping hole, a streak of black fur.

Jayfeather stood stonily, blind gaze fixed in the general direction of the tunnel's entrance.

Without another word, Hollyleaf disappeared into the tunnels, her brothers staring after her in despair.

**o3o**

Darkness enveloped Hollyleaf as daylight faded behind her. Eventually, all hints of sunshine were swallowed by shadow, and she resisted a gulp as she determinedly padded deeper into the tunnel, using her whiskers to guide her through the narrow space.

She had been trudging for a bit, when suddenly she heard a rumble and felt the ground below her paws quake. Before she could take another breath in the stuffy air, crushing earth collapsed over her, burying her permanently, never to be found again.

Hollyleaf could only release a weakened croak of pain. Then she closed her eyes and let them take her.

**o3o**

This was it. The Great Battle. Lionblaze lifted his head and scowled from left to right. Dark Forest warriors fought tooth and claw against the ThunderClan cats all around him. He dove to save Foxleap from what surely would've been a killing swipe from a nasty white tom with a lengthy scar down his neck. He took down the tom easily, allowing his power to shine through. As the other tom's swipes were futile in injuring Lionblaze, the warrior swiftly killed his enemy.

It just wasn't the same. He had thought that, maybe, there could be some miracle. Maybe Hollyleaf would return. Maybe she hadn't really died in the tunnels.

But how did that make sense? She would've gotten lost in there, or there could have been a cave-in. There was no way she had survived up to this point, and clearly her absence proved that.

Just then, there was a bloodcurdling screech. Lionblaze's ears rung as he spun around, without a second thought scrambling over to where Hawkfrost was standing over Ivypool, snarling in her face. "You traitor!" the son of Tigerstar cried, slashing his claws over her neck heartbeats before Lionblaze arrived at the scene.

He felt sick as he watched the life bleed out of Dovewing's sister. Ivypool moaned, reaching out one more time for a badly-aimed blow which Hawkfrost easily dodged. Lionblaze lunged for Hawkfrost, and with the assistance of a few other warriors, killed him off. By the time he turned back around, Dovewing, Leafpool, Whitewing, Birchfall, and many other bloodied cats were crowded around the deceased young she-cat. Lionblaze felt grief overwhelm him until he could barely stand it. _What a shame... _

**o3o**

So, in conclusion, if Hollyleaf had actually died in the tunnels...

-Fallen Leaves would've remained unhappy, as they never met so he would still be lonely

-Ivypool would die, since Hollyleaf would not have sacrificed herself to Hawkfrost in place of the silver she-cat

-Lionblaze and Jayfeather would never have seen their sister again after she disappeared in the tunnels, so they wouldn't have been relieved because she never turned up in ThunderClan again

* * *

**This was a short one, guys, and I'm sorry. I'm absolutely exhausted from the eight-hour drive I faced today, but I felt I needed to roll this out for you guys before I went to bed. Expect something better next time, hopefully.**

**-Mossy**


	15. If Hollyleaf Accepted She was Half-Clan

**Today: What if Hollyleaf accepted she was half-Clan?**

**Next: What if Tawnypelt stayed in ThunderClan?**

**Enjoy! -Mossy**

* * *

_Hollyleaf couldn't believe it. Of all _cats, her father was _Crowfeather_, a WindClan warrior? She was utterly shocked, but not totally perturbed by the news. After all, how could she hate the reason she was alive? The reason she was here?

Jayfeather was growling and Lionblaze was blinking. Hollyleaf just laughed and tilted her head at them, smirking. "It's no big deal," she mewed quietly. "Right?"

Jayfeather spun and gaped at her. "Um, Hollyleaf, this means we're half-Clan!"

"Yeah..." Hollyleaf shrugged. "So we have the abilities of two Clans. We're not just fierce and brave; we're also swift and loyal. I mean, come on, how can it be that bad?"

"Not everyone accepts the products of a forbidden relationship," Lionblaze spoke firmly. "We could be scorned the rest of our lives for this."

Her chill green gaze met his blazing amber one, and she just dipped her head. "Or not." Hollyleaf stepped between her littermates, resting her head on Lionblaze's broad shoulder and her tail on Jayfeather's lanky frame. "Besides, would anyone really dare to threaten _us_? After all, we're the Three."

"Most of our Clanmates don't know that-" Jayfeather started.

"So? We're the grandchildren of the almighty Firestar," Hollyleaf insisted, coming up with another excuse. "And with this prophecy, the gift we have... Jayfeather can see other's dreams; Lionblaze is on top in battle; and I- I can run faster than any other cat... if anyone tried to make a move on us, we'd defeat them instantly."

The three slowly walked back to camp, and despite her calm reaction to the surprising news, Hollyleaf's tail dragged on the ground glumly. _My fast sprinting isn't just because of my WindClan parentage. It's because I _am _part of the prophecy. I do hold the power of the stars in my paws._

**o3o**

Unfortunately, the unsettling thought that maybe she wasn't part of the prophecy, and she could only run quickly because she had WindClan blood, plagued Hollyleaf's mind day after day.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She went up to Firestar's den and ducked her head at him before growling, "Am I really in the prophecy?"

Firestar blinked. "What? Why would you think you might not be?"

The black she-cat sighed. "Well, my brothers have powers that aren't hereditary or anything. Meanwhile, my apparent 'power' is that I can run fast... but maybe that's just because I'm part-WindClan."

"No," Firestar growled lightly. "Hollyleaf, don't doubt yourself now that you know Crowfeather is your father. I'm sure he doesn't have anything to do with your swift paws. Please don't worry. The future is grim for the Clans, and if you start to pad off track, it'll end in disaster."

Hollyleaf nodded, still unsure, and backed out of his den. She made her way down to the clearing again. Maybe if she wasn't actually involved in the prophecy, she could quit fretting over everything, and remove the constant weight on her shoulders demanding for her to not let her Clan down.

**o3o**

A few moons passed. Birchfall and Whitewing's daughters, Dovekit and Ivykit, were born. They were a delight for all the warriors to watch, new life among all the darkness.

Hollyleaf, however, wasn't as cheered watching the little she-kits play around. There was a strange aura about Dovekit that she noticed, something hanging in the air around the gray kit. Each time Hollyleaf saw Dovekit, she felt worse and worse.

Then, one night, in a dream Hollyleaf met a scruffy dark gray she-cat with a flat face. "Yellowtooth?" she meowed, gasping.

"Yellowfang," the old medicine cat corrected Hollyleaf. "Look, Hollyleaf, I'm afraid I won't sugarcoat this: you are not meant to be in ThunderClan right now."

Hollyleaf was taken aback. "Excuse me? ThunderClan is my home." Then she stiffened. "Are you insinuating I should join my father in Wind-"

"No," Yellowfang gruffly interrupted. "I'm saying you should have reacted... well, never mind that. It, of course, is wonderful you are still with your brothers and mother now. But you're not who you think you are. The reason you run fast?"

She stopped talking, and it took a moment for Hollyleaf to realize that was a question. "Yeah? Um, I don't know."

"The reason you run fast is not because of the prophecy, young one. It is a trait you inherited from Crowfeather. Meaning..."

"I'm not part of the prophecy," Hollyleaf murmured. Despite her relief earlier of possibly not being with her brothers in the Power of Three, she still felt a crushing devastation at this discovery. "And Dovekit is," she guessed.

Yellowfang only nodded. "I am sorry. But do not feel upset about this, Hollyleaf. You are still an extraordinary she-cat..."

Hollyleaf wasn't listening anymore. Gradually the dream faded away, and the black warrior woke up feeling terrible. She thought of Dovekit, and noticed an awful jealousy of the kit building up inside her.

**o3o**

Hollyleaf trudged through the moons after that, watching Dovepaw grow up. She achieved great things, saving the Clans from the drought. Lionblaze and Jayfeather tried to talk to their sister, asking why she had drifted away suddenly. Dovepaw, Lionblaze's apprentice, finally told her mentor about her apparent power of being able to hear things from far away, and that was it. It was official. Hollyleaf was nothing.

Hollyleaf grew skinny, feeling useless to her Clan, barely making an effort to hunt. She died in the Great Battle, allowing herself to fall prey to a particularly vicious Dark Forest warrior that had aimed for her right away, seeing her palpable weakness.

**o3o**

So, if Hollyleaf had accepted that she was half-Clan...

-She wouldn't have revealed this to the Clans

-She wouldn't have fled into the tunnels

-She would've noticed that she wasn't part of the prophecy

-She would've lived the rest of her life unhappy as she watched Dovewing succeed

-She would've died in the Great Battle still, but would've been in ThunderClan during all the time before that

* * *

**What did you think? See you at the next one...**

**-Mossy**


	16. If Tawnypaw Stayed in ThunderClan

**Omg! 101 reviews! 101 Dalmatians! X'D Thank you all so much guys! -gives everyone one Dalmatian puppy per review-**

**Today: What if Tawnypelt stayed in ThunderClan?**

**Next: What if Leafpool chose not to meet with Crowfeather?**

**Enjoy -Mossy**

* * *

_"Come with me, Tawnypaw," Tigerstar insisted _to his daughter. "Join me, and all your worries will be forgotten. You will be in the stronger Clan."

Tawnypaw bared her teeth at him. "Why should I join you?" she hissed. She planted her paws at her place beside her brother, Bramblepaw. "I'm perfectly happy here with Bramblepaw. And I'd never want to be known for killing and evil."

Tigerstar spun away, disgusted with both his kits now. "Very well. You'll regret it," he warned.

"Doubt it," Tawnypaw scoffed.

**o3o**

"I'm so glad you stayed in ThunderClan. For a moment, I was afraid you were going to say yes to him," Bramblepaw admitted as the two trekked back to camp after the exhausting battle. Despite everything, Bramblepaw could only think how relieved he was that his sister hadn't abandoned him.

Tawnypaw cuffed him over the ear. "I would never stoop as low as our father," she assured him. "You can trust I will be there for you."

"And I'll be there for you," Bramblepaw repeated, smiling weakly.

**o3o**

After a few more moons, Firestar named Bramblepaw Brambleclaw and Tawnypaw Tawnyfur. Brambleclaw was very happy, but Tawnyfur felt differently. She believed she was out-of-place in the Clan, and when she went to her first Gathering as a warrior, she was very melancholy until she noticed a cat emerging from the ShadowClan crowd.

He was very handsome, with thick ginger fur and glittering green eyes. Tawnyfur checked to make sure she was still breathing, then shakily padded over to him. "H- hey," she murmured. "I'm Tawnyfur from ThunderClan."

The tom nodded in a friendly way. "Hi. I'm Rowanclaw from ShadowClan. I just got my name, so this is my first time at a Gathering as a warrior. How about you?"

"Same," Tawnyfur slurred, so distracted by his handsome face. He seemed intrigued by her, too, but Tawnyfur would never betray her Clanmates, more so, Brambleclaw, by meeting with this tom.

They conversed a bit more then broke apart, and in spite of this Tawnyfur couldn't stop thinking of him. Of Rowanclaw. She hoped she would see him again soon, at the next Gathering, if they were both lucky enough to go.

**o3o**

In between Gatherings, Tawnyfur found herself feeling more and more out of place and left out in ThunderClan. Brambleclaw finally seemed to notice, and tried to include her in more things beside the daily hunting or border patrol. However, Tawnyfur just couldn't seem to be happy. Each night she dreamed of being in Rowanclaw's presence, facing him and then being in his embrace.

The next Gathering came, and she was picked to go. She was very excited to go, and sure enough, Rowanclaw was there too. They both ran directly to each other, and agreed they had to see each other more often. Foolishly, Tawnyfur agreed to meet up with him every other night.

They kept up with this, until one night several moons later when Tawnyfur wasn't feeling up to it. She had been ill all day, lying in her nest. The medicine cat finally came to examine her.

"Tawnyfur," Cinderpelt said slowly, backing away from the groaning tortoiseshell. "You're expecting kits."

**o3o**

Tawnyfur tried to hide it for as long as she could, but it became noticeable before long and Brambleclaw was curious who the father was.

"I haven't seen you very close to any toms here," her brother meowed as they walked along in the forest one day. "But I'm dying to now, because whoever it is, you've kept it a great secret."

_You're telling me. _Tawnyfur sighed and mumbled, "Look, a queen has a right not to tell who the father of her litter is," she responded. "Not even her own brother."

Brambleclaw frowned, stopping and watching her continue on ahead. This was when he started to get suspicious.

**o3o**

Tawnyfur decided one night very close to the kits' birth that this would be the last time she visited Rowanclaw. Then she would forget about him and raise her kits alone in ThunderClan. She just hoped he would be alright with it and agree that this should never have happened.

She crashed through the undergrowth, feeling clumsy as ever. She finally arrived at their meeting place, though, and found Rowanclaw pacing on the other side of a pine tree with a thick trunk. When he saw Tawnyfur, he raced over to her. "Tawnyfur!" he exclaimed, green eyes wide. "I haven't seen you for almost two moons... I came every other night but you never-" He stopped, noticing her new condition. "Oh, I see you've moved on..."

"No, they're yours," Tawnyfur hissed, trying not to swipe him in the muzzle. "And we're not seeing each other anymore from now on. I'm going to raise these kits by myself in ThunderClan."

"Nonsense!" Rowanclaw protested. "I want to be able to see my kits grow up. There's no way in the deepest depths of the Dark Forest I'm letting this happen."

"I knew you wouldn't cooperate," Tawnyfur muttered to herself.

"Just let me join ThunderClan," Rowanclaw tried. "They'll understand."

"No, actually, they won't," Tawnyfur growled. "Because this isn't allowed." Suddenly she felt sharp pain slice over her belly. She gasped and fell to the ground. "Oh, no." She scowled at him. "I knew this would happen!"

Rowanclaw winced. "I- I'll go get a medicine cat."

"I don't care which medicine cat it is," Tawnyfur told him. "Oh, and say that you were out for a night walk and found a ThunderClan queen here."

He nodded somewhat reluctantly and scrambled off.

**o3o**

An eternity and three kits later, Tawnyfur was lying surrounded by moss in the middle of the forest, by the ShadowClan border, as dawn rose upon the Clans. Two toms and a she-kit were at her belly. She hoped Littlecloud wouldn't really notice the ginger tom with fur nearly the same color as Rowanclaw's. "Thank you," she panted to the medicine cat. Rowanclaw was standing next to Littlecloud, shredding the dead leaves on the ground with his claws.

"You'll need to rest here. Rowanclaw can fetch someone from your Clan."

"No," Tawnyfur rasped.

"Or perhaps me?" Littlecloud asked.

"No, I'll manage," Tawnyfur meowed. "You can go back, Littlecloud. Rowanclaw can watch over me if he would like, and then he can help me back. I don't want to trouble you, and I know a warrior won't be as busy as you."

Flattered, Littlecloud grinned. "Well, alright. But if there's anything at all, tell a medicine cat, whether me or yours, as soon as possible."

Once he was gone, Rowanclaw sighed and sat back. "Well, that was close," he breathed. "What should we name them?"

Tawnyfur eyed the dark brown tabby tom, the ginger tom, and the cream-colored she-kit. "How about Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit?"

Rowanclaw raised his brows. "Okay-"

"Tigerkit after my father- he was cruel but brave; Flamekit for his flame-colored coat; and Dawnkit because they were born at dawn."

**o3o**

Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit grew up in ThunderClan. The first time they saw their father (unknowingly) was at a Gathering as apprentices. Rowanclaw glimpsed them from afar, crowded around Tawnyfur. He sighed sadly and moved on, knowing their mother wanted zero contact.

The three became warriors: Tigerfang, Flamepelt, and Dawnshine. Whenever they questioned who their father was, Tawnyfur simply said he died before they were born, and that no one wanted to talk about him, as his death was too sad for them to bear.

**o3o**

So, if Tawnypaw had stayed in ThunderClan...

-She would've become Tawnyfur, not Tawnypelt

-She would've still fallen for Rowanclaw, since she felt like a loner in TC

-She would've met with Rowanclaw, and accidentally had his kits

-Tigerheart would be Tigerfang; Flametail a warrior, Flamepelt; and Dawnpelt Dawnshine.

-They would've been raised in TC, not ShC

-Both Tawnyfur and Rowanclaw would be unhappy

* * *

**I tried to make this long. I know, not very descriptive. Tell me if you prefer dialogue or description!**

**-Mossy**


	17. If Leafpool Didn't Meet With Crowfeather

**I'm really sorry about not updating for forever. I'm so happy you guys like this story! This is my most popular one yet, so I will try my best to make it to most-updated one possible.**

**Today: What if Leafpool chose not to meet with Crowfeather? **

**Next: What if Tiny (Scourge) joined ThunderClan?**

**Enjoy ^^ -Mossy**

* * *

_Leafpool scooped up the juniper berries _into the large dock leaf, then folded the leaf over once so that she could grip it in her jaws as she carried it back to camp. After cramming a few more bundles into her mouth, she started back toward camp, feeling grateful that this greenleaf had given them a plentiful supply. Cinderpelt would be pleased with this load.

The tabby she-cat reentered the stone hollow, nimble paws crunching over the thorn barrier. She made a right and slid into the medicine den, greeting her mentor and casually dropping her large gatherings.

The dark gray female turned and gasped in delight. "Leafpool, this is wonderful! We were low on juniper and dock, and look what you brought back for me." Leafpool couldn't resist a beam, and helped Cinderpelt tuck away the berries and leaves.

Leafpool couldn't imagine a life without this. At times she couldn't understand why any cat would choose the path of a warrior over helping save lives, healing the injured and ill, and dealing with peaceful herbs instead of screeching, toothed and clawed opponents in battle. But then Leafpool remembered him.

Dark gray fur so inky it looked black as the midnight sky from afar. Glinting blue eyes the size and hue of the shimmering lake. His name was Crowfeather of WindClan, and Leafpool knew there was never going to be a way she could be his mate and bear his kits. First problem: she was a medicine cat. Second problem: different Clans. To be with him would be knocking over two hurdles, two hurdles that she had chosen to jump over and leave behind by being a medicine cat and being born into ThunderClan.

Cinderpelt's rasp drove Leafpool away from her thoughts, and the tabby refocused her attention on the older she-cat.

"The Gathering is tonight," Cinderpelt said, sitting down and scratching an ear. "My legs are a bit weary, would you mind going by yourself? It will be good practice for when you're on your own."

Leafpool's stomach turned at the very thought. "On my own?" she gasped incredulously, but swiftly gathered herself and mewed, "No problem, Cinderpelt. It's getting dark now; I'll head out and see who will be going with me."

**o3o**

Slowly ThunderClan filed onto the Gathering Island, stiffly mingling with the other Clans. Leafpool weaved her way through the crowd, and was almost at the spot where medicine cats sit when she bumped head-on into another cat.

Once she gathered her bearings, she looked up and suppressed a yowl of shock. It was Crowfeather! She murmured greetings, but he just stared at her in what looked like awe.

Finally he seemed done with that and meowed urgently in a low tone. "Come with me." He gestured with a nervous tail-flick to a copse of bushes nearby.

"W- why... ?" Leafpool started, but stopped herself and just followed him.

They burst into the bushes at the same time, spiny twigs and small, thin leaves fluttering everywhere. Leafpool brushed a leaf that had landed on her muzzle and then faced him, standing on her tiptoes so a particular branch wouldn't scrape her belly. "What is it?" she asked, flustered.

"I- I really like you, Leafpool," Crowfeather began. "And I, um, wanted to know if you would like to meet with me every other night around moonhigh."

For a moment Leafpool stopped breathing. "What?" she whispered.

He repeated it again, even though she had already heard him the first time. Honestly, she just wanted more of that voice.

She was ready to say yes. She really was. But then she recalled her thoughts earlier about being a medicine cat.

Meeting up with Crowfeather so often would only increase their love for each other, and that could lead to unimaginably bad things: like accidental kits. It would be so difficult for Leafpool and Crowfeather to keep their secret, maybe enough that they would collapse under all the pressure. And if they were found out, Leafpool would have to give up being a medicine cat. It would break Cinderpelt's heart for sure. Not to mention her parents', sister's, and all of her Clanmates'. This would only lead to disaster.

"No," Leafpool choked out. She couldn't even meet his gaze, which was already downcast for sure. "I'm sorry." With that she awkwardly crashed out of the brush and made her way to the medicine cats' place.

**o3o**

A few moons later, there was a horrific badger attack on ThunderClan's camp. Conveniently, Sorreltail went into labor during this, and Leafpool guarded the nursery while Cinderpelt assisted the kitting queen.

"A tom! Congratulations! Just three more," Cinderpelt encouraged the tortoiseshell. Sorreltail groaned, and Leafpool winced, but made sure all her attention was on the battle outside the warm, milky den.

One enormous badger broke away from Cloudtail and turned, roaring as its beady black eyes settled on Leafpool. It looked almost hungry as it lumbered over toward her. Luckily, Brackenfur dove in front of the tabby at the last moment and allowed himself to be the beast's opponent, yelling the whole time how he would protect his mate and unborn- or newborn- kits with his life.

Leafpool wanted to help him, and prayed he wouldn't lose too much blood before his second kit was even born. She leaped forward and imagined the badger's pelt to be unwanted deathberries, which made sense for all the bloody red making its fur slick. She unsheathed her barely-used claws and swiped one paw after the other against the badger's coarse pelt.

It grumbled, but didn't remove its attention from Brackenfur. Annoyed, Leafpool tried a new method, and leaped onto its back, digging in her talons as deep as they would go. The badger screamed bloody murder and reared on its hind legs like an enraged horse. Leafpool leaped off just as the enormous creature fell onto its back in a failed attempt to crush her. Together, she and Brackenfur scrabbled at its exposed stomach just as Cinderpelt called, "A she-kit! You got this, Sorreltail, two more. Come on..."

Together, Leafpool and Brackenfur managed to fight off the badger, and once it had been driven away, they continued to stand in front of the nursery, blood-tipped claws twitching, prepared to defend what was inside the den at all costs.

The final two kits were born, two more she-kits. It took all of Leafpool's remaining strength not to burst inside and look at the newborns. It appeared to be difficult for Brackenfur too. In fact, at one point he turned around and poked his head inside, purring steadily as he saw what was surely the cutest scene. Leafpool couldn't hold back either, and copied him in glancing inside.

It was the mistake of her life.

There was a holler, and in the moment it took Leafpool to whirl back around, the sneaky badger snapped Brackenfur's neck and threw his body off to the side. The black-and-white monster was clearly ready to take on Leafpool next, but a flurry of WindClan cats who had arrived to help ripped it away from her.

Leafpool shuddered and her legs folded underneath her. Brackenfur was dead, and all he ever got to do was take one fleeting look at his kits.

**o3o**

Two moons later, Leafpool was sitting with her tail curled neatly around her paws. Sorreltail's kits were play-fighting in front of the nursery, right where their father had been killed at the battle.

Sorreltail's eyes were clouded with grief constantly, and she barely seemed able to conceal it in front of Brackenkit, Poppykit, Honeykit, and Fogkit. The tom had been named after his father, obviously, even though he unfortunately did not share the same golden-brown coat.

Leafpool strongly believed Brackenfur's death was all her fault. If she hadn't looked into the nursery with him, she would've seen the badger and kept it from surprising the warrior from behind. Now it was too late. The past was the past.

**o3o**

Leafpool lived many, many more moons, always without a mate and kits. Cinderpelt lived a good while longer too, and eventually passed away a few days after Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, and Fogheart's warrior ceremony (unfortunately, Brackenpaw died as an apprentice due to greencough).

Sometimes the light brown tabby thought back to that fateful day when she decided to say "no" to Crowfeather at the Gathering in the bush.

She hoped she made the right choice.

**o3o**

So, if Leafpool had decided not to meet with Crowfeather...

-She would not have started to run away with him, so she would've protected Cinderpelt and Sorreltail in the nursery

-But then Brackenfur would've been killed (by the same badger that had actually gotten to Cinderpelt)

-Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf would never have been born

-Sorreltail's kits would be slightly different name-wise:

-Poppyfrost and Honeyfern the same, but Brackenpaw named after his father instead of being named Molepaw (still would've died early) and Cinderheart instead Fogheart since Cinderpelt wouldn't have died at her birth

-Crowfeather would have gone kitless too, since he had taken Nightcloud as a mate to prove he was loyal to WindClan after being with Leafpool. Since he never was discovered to be with Leafpool, he never would have been with Nightcloud, even if she had begged him to

-Power of Three would not exist or be with different cats: maybe Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw(star) had kits, or Dovewing and Ivypool and someone else

* * *

**Did you like this? I whipped this up and tried to make it even better than the last one, which I usually shoot for! See you all at the next one, which I am a bit excited about.**

**-Mossy**


	18. If Scourge Joined ThunderClan

**In case any of you have seen my profile and are confused as to why I am way off the update schedule, let me assure you that I will begin following that schedule soon, probably the update after the next.**

**I am loving all your ideas :D I still have a huge list, but each new idea is added, and who knows, someone else might've said the same thing you want to know, and you'll get your idea published earlier than you thought!**

**Today: What if Tiny (Scourge) joined ThunderClan?**

**Next: What if Snowfur didn't die and was chosen as deputy?**

**See you at the bottom... -Mossy**

* * *

_The huge dark brown tabby loomed _over Tiny, and it was at that moment the black kitten wondered if he was going to die. If this was it. If his destiny was to perish at the paws of a clearly bloodthirsty, not even full-grown cat. So many alarming things rung in Tiny's mind, and eventually he couldn't take it anymore. In a sudden movement, he lashed out and embedded his sharp fangs into the tabby's boulder-sized paw.

With a screech indicating pain, the earth-colored cat leaped back, seizing his injured paw, and gasping when he realized Tiny was still attached to his foot. In a panic, the huge cat shook Tiny and his paw roughly. It took a while until Tiny eventually toppled back onto the ground again. Ignoring the pounding in his head, Tiny stumbled to his paws and puffed out his chest, silently daring the other two cats- a mottled gray-and-white tom and a blue-gray she-cat- to move a muscle towards him.

There was stone-still silence until the gray-and-white tom erupted in a simper and cheer of, "Bravo, little kittypet!" Stepping forward, the broad-shouldered feline slid a thick claw under Tiny's collar. Before Tiny could even make a choking sound, the tom had ripped off the cheap purple collar. "There. Now you can join us," he announced, returning to his original place next to the she-cat.

"What?" the brown tabby exclaimed, gaping at the older cat in between licking his wounded paw. "B- but he... he _hurt _me!"

"Now, now, Tigerpaw," the tom chided. "We don't admit pain in ThunderClan, do we?" He jerked his head in Tiny's direction. "This small fellow must be hurting from his fall, but didn't say a single word of complaint. And look at you, licking at your foot and whining like a newborn kit. It's disgusting and a disgrace to our Clan."

Tiny blinked. For the first time, he spoke. "What are you saying?" he squeaked, looking from his broken collar to the tall tom.

"I'm saying, you should join us. ThunderClan."

"Are you mad, Thistleclaw?" the she-cat asked, rooted to her spot. She glanced almost fearfully at Tiny, and in return he just gazed at her nonchalantly. Desperately she went on, "He's a kittypet... he- he'll be fine. He has Twolegs to look after him."

Tiny shuffled his paws. "Er, not really anymore. I ran away from my housefolk because..." He couldn't even bring himself to say why. Instead he just blinked forlornly at the blue-gray cat until she sighed, not needing to say anything to show that she had given up.

Thistleclaw beamed, and his claws, thick as two thorns, sheathed finally. "Very good. Let's see what Sunstar thinks of you."

**o3o**

"You're sure you want to join us?" Sunstar, a blindingly bright ginger tom, asked, clearly wary of Tiny. "You seem well-fed."

"He's an extraordinarily brave kit, Sunstar," Thistleclaw answered for the black kit. "I'm sure if you let him join, you won't regret your decision."

Sunstar raised a brow. "I'm pretty sure he's capable of speaking for himself." He fixed his glowing copper gaze on Tiny. "Your name?"

Tiny lifted his chin. He had never noticed how much better it felt to not wear that thing around his neck. "Tiny," he answered. Then he flattened his ears. "I would be honored to be part of Thunder... er, Clan. I have little doubt that I will be a valuable member."

Slowly the leader nodded. "How old are you?"

"Six moons," Tiny meowed.

All the cats looked surprised. Tigerpaw snarled. "He must be lying! No cat is that size and six moons!"

Sunstar silenced the brown apprentice with a hard stare and then glanced back at Tiny. Now there were several traces of warmth in his amber optics. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Tinypaw."

**o3o**

Since Sunstar seemed so intrigued by him, Tinypaw was given the orange tom as a mentor. Tinypaw learned well, especially battle moves. He was swift, and his size helped him to easily slide under or leap over enemies.

Tigerpaw was a nemesis Tinypaw had formed within the Clan, which wasn't good at all. Any chance he could get, Tigerpaw would slip something sharp or foul-smelling into Tinypaw's nest, and the black tom would spend many partially-sleepless nights rooting through the moss and ferns to get rid of all the prickles or lumps of mouse bile.

But the tabby's teasing and bullying didn't faze Tinypaw one bit, and before he knew it, the two were warriors. Tigerpaw became Tigerclaw, and Tinypaw became Tinyfoot. Little did Tinyfoot know, Tigerclaw had been brewing something big and awful in his ill-minded brain. Finally Tigerclaw was able to put it to the test when his hunting patrol with Tinyfoot and Rosetail headed toward Snakerocks.

Tinyfoot knew this was going to be dangerous and not fun from the start, and though he felt bad about it, he made sure Rosetail was between himself and Tigerclaw at all times. They veered toward Snakerocks, and Tinyfoot tried to keep his mind on other things than Tigerclaw, such as hoping there would be no adders around today.

Tigerclaw caught a mouse along the way, and lifted it high in his jaws as they continued walking. Both Rosetail and Tinyfoot were confused; why wouldn't he bury the fresh-kill and come back for it later?

The trio arrived at Snakerocks, and Tigerclaw lazily dropped the mouse onto a stone. Tinyfoot thought nothing of it, and sniffed around for warm-blooded prey a few fox-lengths away from the rocks. Then he heard it. The sound of scales slipping over leaves.

The black warrior whipped around and, sure enough, there was an adder headed straight for him. Red filled his vision, and without worrying about anyone else, Tinyfoot smothered the adder and killed it with a successful _snap_. Then he sat up.

Rosetail was sitting by a crack in the rocks, where the adder had obviously come from. Dangling from Rosetail's claws was a mouse. Fury fueled Tinyfoot's words and muscles, and he screeched in shock, "You used that prey to lure the adder out so it could attack me!" Then he streaked forward and bowled Rosetail over, blindly scraping her, ignoring her cries denying his accusation.

What Tinyfoot had failed to notice was Tigerclaw's despicable smile, watching one cat take down another without even a wince.

**o3o**

Rosetail didn't last long after that. She had slipped into unconsciousness with a groan after Tinyfoot's number and didn't wake back up.

When Tinyfoot stepped back and saw what he had done, he couldn't handle it. He took off, leaving behind the dying she-cat and snickering tom, leaving behind all he had known after the first six moons of his life. He didn't pay attention to where he was going until he discovered himself at Sunningrocks. He couldn't even keep straight if it was RiverClan's or ThunderClan's, so he just turned and left when he glimpsed a RiverClan patrol heading toward the rocks.

There was just one thing Tinyfoot could not figure out: why? Why would he have reacted so violently, and disfigured Rosetail so cruelly? There had to be only one explanation: he was not healthy.

Not looking forward to meeting his Clanmates this time, Tinyfoot slunk back to camp and found it guarded. The warrior standing directly in front of the thorn tunnel ordered him to leave and never come back.

"Sunstar doesn't even want to do the banishing ceremony. He says to just go and if you return, you'll be sorry," the warrior recited to him. Tinyfoot's stomach dropped. He spun to go. "Oh, and he's disappointed in you," the cat added. But Tinyfoot hardly heard him.

**o3o**

Tinyfoot kept his warrior name. But he decided it would be the only reminder of his short time in ThunderClan. He didn't know where to go exactly, but ended up walking straight through ThunderClan territory, past Fourtrees, through WindClan territory, and then over the hill, bypassing Highstones. He was never seen again.

Back in ThunderClan, Tinyfoot was soon forgotten by most, not having any family within the Clan or any majorly close friends. But one day, when a young kittypet named Rusty set paw in the camp for the first time, Bluestar saw the resemblance.

_This cat and Tinyfoot are kin._

**o3o**

So, if Tiny (Scourge) joined ThunderClan...

-Tigerpaw(claw) would've become very jealous and angry after being humiliated and injured by Tiny, so he would have made plans to get him back

-Tiny would never have the name Scourge, and be called Tinypaw then Tinyfoot

-Rosetail would be killed by Tinyfoot after Tinyfoot believed she had lured the adder towards him, when Tigerclaw had really forced her into position

-Tinyfoot would've wandered away forever, and never be heard from again after being banished for killing Rosetail

-There would be no battle with BloodClan, or at least a battle without BloodClan, since Scourge would never have put it together

-If there was no battle with BloodClan, then Firestar would not have lost his first life right then, and Whitestorm would've lived a little longer, etc.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! See you in a few days.**

**-Mossy**


End file.
